Innocence
by DestinyItalia
Summary: Living 20 years without her father she decides to search for him, As she digs deeper into his past she soon finds herself caught in a mess of trouble. Will he be there to save her? A story of Tragedy, Romance, and Oh So' sweet Revenge. A Reaper's tale that was never meant to be told. The Daughter of Undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought It'd be best to start at the beginning :3; warning: brief description of child birth, nothing too major Hope you enjoy, the beginning is quite heart breaking I've heard, but fear not!-Destiny Italia**_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

_The night I truly hated this profession with a burning passion_

Paris; France

November 13th, 1868

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: A Child Of Innocence<em>

"Just a little more miss, your doing very well!"

The women red in the face, doubled over in pain; gripped the hands of the nurses on either sides of her as her body shuddered from yet another contraction. She gasped and moaned as the doctor order for her to push. The trembling waves of her voice echoed through the air as she obeyed; her spouse close by her side. The lower pain in her abdomen had subsided as she felt a great sense of relief followed by the comforting sound of a baby's first cry.

"Congratulations, a beautiful baby girl" the nurse smiled, she cut the final life line connecting the infant to it's mother and promptly began wiping the baby clean. The father of this baby-his sliver hair pulled back into a long,flowing horses tail-left from the mothers side to retrieve the second love of his life; the women who bore his child obviously being his first.

her frail hand grabbed hold of his sleeve with so little strength he could have easily loosened her grip, but it was enough to make him stay. Her watery, blood shot, blue eyes boarded by long wet lashes gazed into his eyes; longing for him. He smiled, cupping her small hand in his, the warmth in his hand quickly being transferred to her progress cold ones.

"Don't leave me" she whispered,

"I will remain by your side until the very end" His eyes shut tightly as he uttered the words-his voice hinting a deeper, somber meaning. He releases her only to approach the nurse as she hands him their baby and gives them a moment of privacy. Warm tears fall from his eyes complementing his hysteria; his chest heaves from laughter as he looks upon his daughters face for the first time. _How can you love someone so much with only a single glance! but know absolutely nothing of them?_

"what shall we call her?" her voice snapped him out of his stupor and steadily dragged him back to this cold reality.

"Belladonna" he answered with the utter most certainty. He whispered her name into the air like that of a sweet lullaby and as quickly as it was spoken it dissolved away into the chilling air.

"Bella..donna.." she uttered with the last remaining breath in her lungs.

He remained still like a lifeless statue as the room suddenly grew cold with the absence of her life slipping away like a gust of wind and solemnly replaced by death's icy touch; but he is death? He is all too familiar with the suffocating atmosphere that holds so much depth to weigh heavy on your shoulders as you realize your loved one is gone. He knew his love was to pass with the birth of their child. Considering his current and unruly circumstances that is the only reason he was "required'' to be there, it should have be the only reason. He cradled the child close to his chest, his eyes lost deep within the round blue orbs that mirrored his gaze- the crystal blue eyes of her mothers. Long, slender fingers gently combs threw her thin bone white hair; he smiles inwardly.

She doesn't feel the cold, she doesn't know that she is fathered by a man designed to kill, she is unaware that she has lost her mother and will never see her father again. Ignorance is bliss? Ignorance is innocence, she is the pure embodiment of innocence; without a stain or imperfection.

_And I will not bestow upon her this corruption, this eternal duty of fairing the souls of others into the next world, mutilating bodies that are already deceased,constantly surrounded by death, the works of shinigami's _he thought bitterly.

An unpleasing sense of rage began to fester within him. He released the emotion with one long exhale; his breath making a cloud of vapor. _oh my beloved Belladonna Montuebellum.. _He swiped a warm drop of water that fell for his eye to her soft, porcelain cheek. She was so small; so fragile. He laid her down on the bed provided with folded blankets and turned to the corpse of his love. The duty he was sent for weighing heavier than her death.

His pale puckered lips rested firmly on her forehead lingering with a hesitant regret for what he is about to do.

"Forgive me Ember" He whispered.

He moved away from her side to the foot of the bed-armed in his hands his weapon of choice; the scythe most familiar to him and his work. He lifted it above his head, the shadow of the blade looming over the women. His eyes that of glass, reflecting in them emptiness; his expression held no meaning,only one purpose. The blade punctured her chest arching her back in the air before plopping the body down upon the bed. Her blood staining the white sheets beneath her; followed by the records of their past.

...

"Ember Montuebellum, 24 years of age, born October 16th, 1844, died November 13th, 1868 of natural child birth" The reaper recited in a monotonous tone that lingered in the stagnant air.

_Completed._ he grudgingly stamped into the small black book of records.

He now lifted the sleeping infant in his hands; _parting is such sweet sorrow_.

"I shall never truly leave you; I doubt there is a fiber in my being that will allow me to depart from you.."

...

The nurse returned into the room, frantically running to the baby laying in her mothers lifeless arms. She looked around for the man but there was no sign of her father anywhere.

_The world could make due with one less shinigami..my resignation.._

* * *

><p><em> <strong>This is only the beginning to a long journey, R&amp;R please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly just a filler, as Belladonna sets out to find her father, family drama and a very important letter :3 -DestinyItalia**

* * *

><p>July 17th, 1889<p>

Pairs, France

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: A Letter From The Grave<em>

The chilling breeze combed through my damp, snow white hair as the sky began to cry, it's tears mixing with my own. _Why is it that on days such as this it always rains?..._funerals; as if telling you the world is mourning along with you. During the entire ceremony I was silent, my black gloved hands placed daintily in my lap as relatives and other nobles greeted me with their condolences and encouraging words to which I paid no attention to. I stood by as they weeped and moaned and watched as the coffin bearers lowered my aunt Colette into the ground next to the grave sight of where my uncle lay.

_Is it wrong of me that I did not cry? _As the priest said the words that all must die and pass over into a new life and that one day we shall see our loved ones again; I did not shed a single tear? They were my aunt and uncle; although they raised me since birth and was the only people I knew to call mother and father, I did not feel as close to them as one should. They were not my direct flesh and blood, she did not bring me into this world. Selfish-I recognize but, since I was able to take my first steps and utter my first word I've wanted to know who my parents were. At a young age I learned my mother had perished giving birth to me and that my father had abandoned me soon after, but the mournful news did not stifle my determination. It encouraged it, I will find him,confront him!, demand to know why he left me, an infant lying in the arms of her dead mother.

I stand now in the pouring rain looming over the tombstones of my 'parents'. The ceremony coming to a conclusion. And as I mourn tears slide down my cheeks like the rain through my hair and I wonder what will I do next? As my reality settles in and I come to a realization that I am now alone. I am twenty years old: I did not marry, or engage in much social life as a noble should. The only place I have ever been the most in my life is a cemetery; seems only fitting as I was surrounded by death since the very day I was born. Can you blame me that it has become a sort of fascination to me? How you can sit in a room with someone one day and the next day they are gone. And at first thought you don't believe it! your mind must be playing tricks, for they were in this very room with you only a few days prior! and now they are gone; evaporated into thin air, forever lost and you can never find them again. Death is the one thing in this life that I feel does not belong, but then why am I so attracted to it? Or better yet, why does it insist on following me around? I look up breaking away from my train of thought as the rain suddenly stops, I look to my right and see Acheron, my cousin and aunts only son looking down at me threw translucent grey eyes. His umbrella the cause of the sudden stop of rain on my shoulders.

"ready to depart?" his voice sounding broken and shallow; his jet black hair falling in his face.

I had almost forgotten about Acheron, we are one in the same now having both lost our parents. I run my fingers threw his hair parting the strays away from his saddened eyes, I follow with an uplifting smile as his gaze connects with mine. He smiles in return excepting it, but I can see deep within he is broken.

I nod my head _yes_ to his previous question but my body does not move, my eyes trailing over the tombstones once more, _I have truly lost my parents once again_. He wraps his left arm around my shoulders hugging me to his chest; apparently his turn for uplifting.

"you are not alone Belladonna, I don't ever want you to think that you are" He whispered.

As we left the cemetery his words echoed repeatedly in my head, _you are not alone._ They weigh on me so heavy for he thinks that now it will just be the two of us, a brother and sister act I suppose. I am not abandoning him but, I must not tell him that I plan to leave.

* * *

><p>I set the second case of luggage onto my bed and as I did my bedroom door swung open with a long, eerie crack. I slowly turned to face the unwelcoming stare of Acheron. He leaned against the fame of my door, his arms crossed over his chest with a look as if I were betraying him.<p>

"Leaving so soon?" He began.

"Acheron you know I can not stay here" I answered.

I began packing more clothes into my case, his foot steps hard against the wooden floor as he entered my room. Each step he took towards me felt like a pounding against my chest. _I have to do this. _

"and where were you expecting to go" the tone in his voice hinting he already knew the answer.

"I don't know...I will find a way, But-I have to find him"

"find who? your father!"

"yes!" I answered annoyed by his meaningless questions.

"how do you know he is looking for you! how do you even know he wants you to find him?"

"how can you say that!"

"It's been twenty years Belladonna!"

"arrêtez-vous!" _stop it!_, my eyes began to swell from unwanted tears. I set the second case on the ground and pushed my way past him.

"I will stop once you realize what I say is true!" He yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me around to face him.

"what you say does not matter!"

I ripped my arm out of his grip-my eyes stinging from rage. His eyes burning from the same passion.

"You will abandon me in a time like this! for him!"

"I am not abandoning you! I love you!"

"Il ne vous aime pas!" _he doesn't love you!_

"à partir de ce moment la seule personne que je méprise, c'est vous!" _as of right now the only person I despise is you! _

The water building within my eyes finally cascaded over my lids and down my cheeks like a heavy rain. Only when I am furious will I cry this much. I past him to my bed and grabbed the luggage off of my bed, making up my mind that I will have to come back from the rest later.

"vous n'êtes pas quitter la belladone." _you are not leaving belladonna._

I let out a defiant sigh as I dropped the cases from my hands. They landed with a thud against the floor, making a disturbing sound in the suddenly quite room. My hands clutched into fists as I continued to cry. _Why must I be so obedient? what is making me stay here?_

"Je suis désolé" _I'm sorry, _he whispered.

"laisse-moi" _leave me,_

* * *

><p>My bedroom door opened once again only a few hours later-the sun already asleep behind the horizon. I sat on my bed weaving my hair into one long white braid which fell into my lap. Acheron approached the foot of my bed where I sat, I tensed refusing to look at him. He bent down and retrieved the two suitcases the lay on the ground and turned toward the door with out a second glance.<p>

"Acheron?" I called after him, my brows furrowed in confusion.

I jumped from my bed and fled my room after him. We where at the front entrance and he was handing one of our servants my belongings.

"Acheron?" I asked again expecting an answer this time. To my surprise he looked at me with no reconciliation of anger, but with the erg to apologize.

"I'm sorry Belladonna, I was only thinking of myself.." He looked down at his hands at a cream colored piece of paper.

"I was looking through Colette's things and I found this" his eyes began to water as he continued to speak. "I..had almost forgotten"

With out much left for him to say he handed the paper to me. I promptly began to read the French inscription written delicately on the page.

"Belladonna mon amour, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi car je tenu un lourd fardeau à travers les années de votre vie"

_Belladonna my love, please forgive me for I held a heavy burden through out the years of your life_

"Je garde un secret pour vous, quelque chose que je ne suis pas fier, mais, je sais où vous père."

_I kept a secret from you, something I'm not proud of but, I know where you father is._

"Il réside à Londres, l'emplacement exact, je ne suis pas au courant. J'ai gardé ce de votre part pour votre propre bien, je voulais vous faire vivre votre vie avec le fardeau de l'abandon de ton père pesant lourd sur vous"

_He resides in London, the exact location I am not aware. I kept this from you for your own good, I wanted you to live your life with out the burden of your father's abandonment weighing heavy upon you,_

_"_mais je vois maintenant que c'est l'exact opposé_" _

_but I see now that it is the exact opposite_

"Je veux que vous le trouver, mettre un repos à vos fustrations et de ressentiment"

_I want you to find him, put a rest to your fustrations and resentment._

"une chose que je besoin de mentionner, une fois que vous arrivez à Londres chercher Earl Vincent Phantomhive, il vous mènera à votre père"

_one more thing I need to mention, once you arrive in London seek out Earl Vincent Phantomhive, he will lead you to your father._

"Ne soyez pas fâché avec l'Achéron, il ne faisait que lui a dit. Je vous aime et bonne chance tante Colette"

_Don't be angry with Acheron, he was only doing as he was told. I love you and good luck-aunt Colette._

I bit my lip as it began to tremble, I looked up from the paper to Acheron.

"why did you decide to give this to me now"

"she said to give it to you when the time is right, she hoped that I would never have to. And secretly so did I, I can't loose you too Belladonna"

"you will not lose me Acheron"

"This world is not so kind, especially to young women like you, what will happen to you out on your own? no one to look after you?"

"there is no turning back now," I smiled reassuringly. Now that I have a sense of direction there really is no turning back, he is in London! I have a chance to find him!

"My mother Colette has a home in London, that is where the carriage will take you and your belongings, write me as soon as you arrive" Acheron instructed.

"Will do" I replied.

I looked out of the window at the manor I spent my whole life in as it faded away in the distance. I released a well deserved sigh as I finally embrace the welcoming feeling of freedom. My journey is beginning and the moment I step foot on the cobblestone streets of London I will begin my search.

First, I must find the Earl Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! more are welcome! :3 R&amp;R! please! I hope this chapter was satisfying :) <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is quite long!** **But I believe it's worth it! :) Belladonna meets a certain someone that will make any girl go weak in the knees ;D enjoy! -DestinyItalia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Surprise Encounter <em>

I stood at the door step of my new home;the breath caught in my lungs as I awe at the sheer size of building. It is a lot bigger than I imagined it to be, I smile inwardly as I remember it is all for me-but what will I do in such a big place all to myself? My designated driver set my luggage down by my side and headed off. I glanced around the manor at the trimmed hedges and fully blossomed flowers-at first not sure of what to do. Do I knock? I doubt there would be anyone inside, and the house does belong to me. I opened the door cautiously and peeked my head in first before stepping all the way inside. My heels click against the peach colored marble floor- the walls where festooned in a dark burgundy, the pillars and stairway a golden bronze, in the middle of the ceiling was an enormous chandelier.

"Hello? Is anyone here!" I yelled remembering I was alone. no answer. Of course not, no one has lived here in many years. I only remember my aunt coming to this home in London once a year before she passed. I picked up my things and began to walk across the floor to the left stairwell, figure I'd look around the place before I settle down.

"Oh My Goodness!" I heard a voice echo throughout the corridor. I turned,one foot on the first step, to see a women shuffling in her kitten heels toward me, an eager smile on her face.

She was a maid, obviously wearing the proper attire. Her eyes were a luminescent green and her long hair a beautiful strawberry blonde.

"You must be Belladonna, your are as beautiful as I remember" her soft voice chimed that of a small bell. She stopped just in front of me and waited patiently for me to answer, her hands placed daintily in front of her.

After I snapped out of my stupor I quickly replied, "you know me?" I don't recall ever seeing this women, maybe she is new? or a friend of my aunt?

"I was a maid of your family for many years, I still remember the day you were born, such a wonderful but sad time...during the summer you, Acheron, and your aunt would come down to London on vacation, I stay behind and tend to the manor"

"oh" I nod, her story seems plausible and if she were a fraud how would she know of my aunt and brother?

"please, allow me" she grabs the suitcases from my hands and begins to walk away. "the master suite is this way" she gestured to the stair well on the right. I follow behind her in silence, only because I really don't know what to say. Oh! I almost forgot something very important.

"May I ask your name?"

"Of course, my Lady, my name is Charlotte" she smiled over her shoulder at me as we continued up the winding staircase.

"Charlotte is a very pretty name, I must say you look very young for your age" seeing as though she has known me since birth and apparently was our maid, she must be in her mid thirties to forty years.

"thank you" she replied simply. Come to think of it, she looks incredibly young for her age, no sign of age read on her face, her posture was perfect, her body lean but still held it's curves. We walked down a long hall and swiftly turned into the last door on the left.

"Oh mon dieu!" I exclaimed as I entered the room decorated so beautifully. The Sun finally began to show it's face with the first rays of red and orange when she pulled apart the white satin curtains. The entire room was white , the bed spread and pillows, draping, everything. Many might be turned away by such a bare color but I absolutely adored it.

By my admiration of the room I hadn't noticed Charlotte began unpacking my things and hanging up my dresses in my closet that apparently was it's own separate room, along with my bathroom.

"what shall we do now my lady?" Charlotte asked. "I could make you a hot cup of tea, a croissant if you'd like?"

"mmm" I hummed, taping my chin with my index finger, "I'm in the mood for something chocolate" I smiled.

"A Pain au Chocolat it is then" She replied.

"you speak french!" I beamed.

"fluently" She curtsied, "Your English is impeccable my lady"

"thank you, Collette taught me as a child" There was a brief silence at the mention of my aunt which quickly passed when Charlotte spoke again.

"I shall prepare breakfast now My Lady"

"Thank you" I answered as she cruised once more and left my room.

_Dear Acheron,_

_I have arrived in London just as planned, Collette's manor is beautiful! Have you met Charlotte? She claims to be our maid from when we were children, But she seems to be o.k, she is very kind. I plan to begin my search today; easily said than done I'll admit, but I know he's here. I can feel it. Till then, _

_-Belladonna_

After breakfast and more unpacking Charlotte and I took a carriage into town for a bit.

I never knew how crowed and busy London was, everyone rich or poor seemed to have somewhere to go or people to see. The women dressed in gorgeous summer dresses of pastel colors and decorative hats, and the men nice tailored jackets and trousers. As we passed the postage office I suddenly remembered my aunts letter,

"_seek out Earl Vincent Phantomhive"_

"Awh..Charlotte,"

"Yes My Lady" she voiced, whipping her head around to face me.

"Have you heard of the..Phantomhive Family?"

"Oh yes!" her eyes seemed to light up by the name. "they are a prestigious family of nobles, owning a very successful toy company and an increasing food industry, they are also said to be the..how would you say?.._Chien de garde de la Reine, _the Queen beckons the family to handle any 'funny business' that happens here in London."

"wow, they sound wonderful"

I continued to look out the window into the bustling streets of London, the patter of the horses hooves against the street surprising comforting.

_Now why would my aunt want me to find them? sure they investigate the mischievous events that go on around here but, would finding my father be worth their time? surely it is not as important as some mass murderer._

"their estate resides just outside of town" Charlotte interceded noticing how I was still consumed with thoughts on the family.

"really?..do you think we could stop by?"

"stop by? oh my Lady in all due respect it is not a tourist attraction"

"oh" I commented, my hopes a little shattered. Our carriage suddenly came to an abrupt stop shoving Charlotte and I out of our seats, I put my hands out in front of me to brace my impact against the seats in front of me.

Charlotte and I quickly existed the carriage to see only a small crowd of people gather in front of the carriage before ours. The body of a man lye by the wheel, a gash cracking open his skull leaving him soaked in a pool of blood.

"My god, is anyone going to help him?" I asked, speaking threw the cupped hand over my mouth.

"It is too late to help him now, but not to worry this happens quite often here, you must watch your step in a busy place like this, now please come back to the carriage" Her hand sweeping threw the air, beckoning me to obey. I reluctantly followed. As I entered the carriage I stopped mid-step and glanced over my shoulder at the scenery one last time and when doing so I caught only a glimpse of something quite strange on top of a near by buildings' roof.

"Did you see that?" I yelled looking down at Charlotte. She also turned to look at the building, her brows furrowed questioningly as she saw nothing. She looked back to me with a puzzled look.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" She questioned.

"A man, I-I could have sworn I saw a man..jump from the roof top just now..he had red hair I believe" She looked at me like I'd gone delusional, she shook her head with the corners of her lips raising in a sweet smile,as if I were a some amusing child.

"where would you like to go now?" she asked politely. Ignoring my confused look as I continued to gaze at the roof top. _I could have sworn I saw someone._

"on second thought" I began climbing down the steps back onto the street. "I think I'll walk around for a tick"

I turned and began to stroll down the road, flanked with shops and boutiques on either side; with absolutely no idea where I was going.

"Lady Belladonna!" She called after me. "It is not proper for a young lady to travel alone!"

I continued to walk, taking in every detail of my surroundings, making it perfectly clear she was being ignored.

Down the road I walked enjoying the scenery and people around me. Although the cities are so close London is a lot different then Paris. In Paris the smell of freshly made bread and pastries fill the air, most travel on safety bicycles then in carriages, and..I stopped my train of thought. Am I becoming home sick already? and it's only the first day. I have to remember why I'm here, I'm here to..the corners of my mouth raised in a cheery smile as I locked onto a building across the way from me. I can honestly say I've never been so happy to see a toy store! My eyes traced along the big sign hung in front of the shop, beckoning young children to enter, he segeo script read in large inscription "Funtom".

I stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street when I suddenly heard people shouting, and yelling. In a matter of seconds I realized they were yelling a me. I rapidly whipped my head around to see a fast approaching carriage coming my way. I lunged as quickly as I could jumping out of the way-landing quite hard on my stomach. I rolled over on my back side cringing from the slight pain coming from my abdomen, my dress and hair whirling around from the gust of wind coming from the carriage continued, ignoring it almost ran me over!

I glared up at the driver of the carriage as he passed by-his brow raised as his red, crimson eyes connected with mine. He was tall, even sitting down; holding perfect posture. He had broad shoulders but a lean frame, his hair was black as crows feathers and his eyes..such tantalizing eyes which were able to hold my gaze in that sudden moment and leave me breathless as he whistled by. I caught only a glimpse of the small passenger riding in the back.

A man and women came to my aid and helped me off the ground. I dusted my self clean of any dirt on my dress and let out an irritated sign once I realized I had torn a hole in the tulle underneath my dress skirt.

"thank you" I said to the couple. The man bowed and they continued down the road. I looked around at the boutiques to see where the toy shop was, only a few doors down. Since the store is owned by the family, I could probably gain more information by the store keeper. As I began down the street to the shop I noticed the carriage of the mysterious man had stopped in front of the toy shop a few blocks down, a small boy with greyish-blue hair stepped out of the carriage holding a sophisticated stance that of a noblemen and promptly walked into the shop- the man draped in all black close behind him.

I pressed my face against the glass looking in on the boy as he approached the counter top that was about one centimeter taller than he was. The store keeper froze suddenly at the sight of the pair; beads of sweat sliding down his brow. Was the child really so intimidating? As my eyes wondered around the dolls, trinkets, and perfectly wrapped candy my gaze happened to fall upon the man in black from before. Obviously the younger ones butler, he had a certain aura about him I couldn't quite pick up, not even quite sure I knew what it was. My eyes narrowed-burning a hole threw the man's back as I studied him, his every graceful move. He then glanced over his shoulder making directly eye contact with me.

"eeeep!" I shrieked dropping to the ground out of view, my back pressing against the stores wall. A sheepish grin spread across my face as people passed by looking at me with deep question in their eyes. I let out a sigh as I encouraged myself to look threw the window again, convinced he wasn't looking anymore. My assumption was right but before I could look threw the window again to confirm, the store door was opened and he was looking down at me with a comical smirk on his lips. The color in my cheeks flushed away as he bent down grabbing hold of my arm and helping me up off the ground.

"My apologies miss for my rude behavior a few moments ago, If my master and I were not in such a hurry I would have halted the carriage..but for future reference please be more cautious of your surroundings" His voice was smooth as velvet.

I did not have to see my face to know the expression it held, like a lost puppy or simply dumb struck, at a loss for words, all of thee above.

"Sebastian!" his master called existing the shop, not even taking a glance at who his butler was talking to. He marched straight to the carriage and climbed in, almost positive the man in black would follow. And he did, first bowing to me than turning to the carriage. Oh! here's my chance! say something!

"Oh! ah...Merci!" I voiced, he's English he doesn't speak French! "Thank you!" I translated.

"il me fait plaisir ma dame.." He replied smoothly. My knees seemed to melt as he uttered the words, spoken so perfectly in my native language. I propped my back against the stores glass to hold myself up.

...

I walked into the store once the carriage was clear out of sight, the image of the black butler still burned in my head, but I ignored it, after all I'm here for business. I approached the counter to a seemingly upset store keeper.

"umm...excuse me sir?" I commented, he did not turn around to face me but only groan and glance over his shoulder acknowledging my presence.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about the Phantomhives?...I know they own this toy company and I-"

"actually,you just missed him" he said finally turning around, his tone of voice slightly annoyed.

"what!" I yelled turning around to the front door like I had a chance of running after them. ugh! how could I be so ignorant! he was right there! I turned back to the clerk refusing to let my hopes die short.

"the little boy was their son?"

"yes" he replied.

I existed the shop with a new mindset. Maybe I haven't failed, I'll go to their manor, I'll find Vincent there.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the estate that was unbelievably huge, impeccable in every way possible. I stepped onto the front steps with my heart suddenly racing in my chest. I grabbed the heavy door knocker and gave it a few poundings before I stepped away hesitantly waiting for the door to open. When it did, my muscles tensed as I looked upon the face of Sebastian. He seemed absolutely surprised to see me, obviously recognizing my face for we ran into each other twice today.<p>

"may I help you?" he asked politely. Ok. now is not the time to get a lump in your throat, speak!

"I'm here to see Vincent Phantomhive" I voiced, shocked at the clarity in my voice.

He cocked his head to one side as if confused, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me like I had said something wrong. I have said something wrong!

After a brief silence and he was convinced I really didn't know what I was talking about he answered, speaking a little quieter as if he didn't want someone to here.

"Lord and Lady Phantomhive passed away over three years ago" he whispered. My cheeks burned a bright red as he told me the news, my aunt must have written the letter when Vincent Phantomhive was still alive! Shit! I really messed up now.

What am I going to do?

"Sebastian..who is it?" A small voice called, the raven haired man stepped aside allowing his master to see who was disturbing him. I swallowed hard as the boy glared at me, ok maybe he is a bit intimidating. The child waited for me to answer his question that was supposedly for his butler.

"uh...Belladonna, Belladonna Montuebellum" I said quickly.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive house hold," Sebastian introduced.

"but your just a child?" I blurted out, instantly regretting it. The small boy look up at me clearly not amused, wanting only a purpose of why I was standing here on his door step dazed and confused.

I looked to his butler once more and lowered my head. There is no use.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I mistook you for someone else, I'll take my leave now" I said trying to hold on to any dignity I had left. I turned and walked down the flight of steps to my carriage, hearing the slam of the door behind me.

I slumped into the plush seats and ordered the carriage driver to take me home.

That was humiliating.

* * *

><p><strong>After you hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up :)<strong>

**R&R! Please! Critics are encouraged! :D *please be nice .***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! :D references to Kuroshitsuji Chapter 65, so if you haven't read it I think you should! for the stories sake and the fact that it's awesome! anyway :) Belladonna is one step closer to her true identity, but will it be too much for her to handle?- Destiny Italia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Transformation and Hidden Agenda's <em>

"She was rather odd" Ciel commented as his butler shut the front door.

"Indeed, my lord if you don't mind me saying she was looking for your parents" the demon said with his white, gloved hand placed under his chin.

The younger boy halted and swiftly turned to his butler.

"What would she want from them?"

"I'm not sure, But she seemed rather determined," The raven replied thinking back on the day: the girl appeared in the middle of the street eager to get somewhere, her destination his young masters toy shop-wanting to seek out information on the family perhaps? Then showing up at their door step only a few hours later.

"Well, who ever she was she is not our initial concern right now" the young boy commented pulling out a chain of funeral lockets he ripped off the Undertaker as the cruise ship sunk into the icy depths of the ocean only a few weeks ago. The boy shivered slightly from the memory of the water like piercing daggers against his skin.

"Undertaker hasn't shown since he split the ship in two, what is he planning?" The boy pondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV-<strong> _Belladonna_

"My apologies miss for my rude behavior a few moments ago, If my master and I were not in such a hurry I would have halted the carriage..but for future reference please be more cautious of your surroundings" I said, helping the girl off the ground. What was she doing on the floor in the first place?

I looked into her round sapphire eyes, deep as the ocean;boarded by long thick lashes. Her face was round and soft-small button nose and full lips tinted pink. She seemed to be equally mesmerized as she gazed into my eyes. I've never seen a women with hair as white as hers unless they were elderly, but her strains of hair-white as doves fathers were wavy, placed in a long braid the fell over her shoulder, down her breast and slightly past her waist.

There is something odd about this women I can't quite grasp, her unique beauty is undoubtedly appealing and sparks some interest in me to know from where did she come? She is certainly not English, She looks to be quite young, eighteen or nineteen perhaps? Her eyes appear to hold years of knowledge and yet her face is that of a child, so innocent. In the short period of time it took me to acquire her features she continued to gaze at me in bewilderment; which I considered quite flattering.

"Sebastian!" My young master called, exiting the toy shop and heading to his carriage. Assuming his argument with the store keeper did not go as planned. I bow to the girl and take my leave to aid my young lord.

"Merci!" She yells, Ahh..so she is French maiden.

"thank you!" she renders.

"il me fait plaisir ma dame.." I reply. _It's my pleasure, madame_

Her face is sudden and surprised by my fluency in her native language. As I board the carriage I glance over my shoulder at the girl once more; she leans against the toy shop with a breathless daze in her eyes. I whip the strap in my hands beckoning the horses forward- what a peculiar girl?

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea how worried I was! you wonder off in the market and don't come home till after sun set, your dress ripped, hair a mess, covered in dirt!" Charlotte exclaims plopping down on the couch.<p>

I sit in the 'masters' chair of my study shielding myself behind the desk as Charlotte continues scolding me.

"down right gave me a fright!" Charlotte finished placing a hand on her chest to calm herself.

A soft chuckle resonates from my chest which I immediately muffle at the sight of Charlotte's glare.

"Colette use to say that" I commented, hoping to lighten the mood. Charlotte's expression did not change.

"Je suis désolé Charlotte I really am, I just wanted to look around..alone"

"what exactly were you looking for? surely I could have helped you"

I cringed slightly at her words-should I tell her? I don't want another argument like that of me and Acheron the other night. I inhaled a long breath, slowly releasing it as I spoke.

"I..came to London to find my father" I breathed. I suddenly became anxious as Charlotte did not reply immediately, although I did not have to I felt the need to explain myself.

"and I didn't come on my own, well I did but Colette knew I would, which is why she wrote this.." I pulled out the letter Acheron gave me. "in the letter she wrote to find an Earl Vincent Phantomhive, so I went to their manor yesterday"

"you what!" she yelled.

"I had the right intention! But I didn't find him, Vincent and Rachel died three years ago"

"I could have told you that" she replied. She sat on the arm of the chair beside me,

"I'm not angry with you Belladonna, what's done is done and I can' help but admire your charisma...what ever you need I'm here for you..now" she continued placing her hand under her chin.

"Since the Phantomhive boy does not know who you are, what is your plan?"

* * *

><p>The tall raven haired man opened the front door of his master's estate just as he does every day to collect his masters mail; delivered by the same mail man every morning, at the same time. So why then all of a sudden this mornings mail drop off was different?<p>

He opens the door and his eyebrows perk up at the sight of their new mail man. He was shorter then the usual old chap, wearing the same uniform but his seemed to be a little too big for his small, some-what petite frame, his white hair poked out of his misshaped hat, and his big, blue round eyes looked incredibly familiar.

"your mail sir" He muffled in a seemly low voice. Sebastian's cheeks twitched as he tried to refrain from cracking a humorous smile. _This girl is quite unique indeed._

He took the few envelopes from "the man's" small hands and simply nodded his head.

"thank you" he said, instantly cracking a wide smile as he spoke. The mail man turned and began to walk down the front steps. Sebastian cocked his head to the side as he watched the man's hips sway from side to side. Her attempt at being a male ultimately failing, Sebastian played with the idea of allowing her to think she got away with her little disguise; but that's never any fun.

"...Belladonna" Sebastian finished. She froze, a gasp escaping her lips as her 'clever' camouflage was revealed. She turned, biting her lip expecting to be scolded but the butler simply closed the door as if everything was normal. Although her cover was blown she did exactly what she came for, which was all she really wanted.

Shuffling threw the letters he came across a cream colored envelope that was addressed to his young master. No postage stamp or return address-he set it on the top of the others, assuming it must be a priority if the young girl will go to this much trouble to see that Ciel reads it.

He placed the pile of mail on his master's desk, as Ciel set down his empty cup of tea.

"What is this?" He asked, holding Belladonna's letter. Sebastian did not answer so Ciel opened the thin paper and began to read. Sebastian took Ciel's empty cup and plate, set it back on the silver cart, and began to wheel it back to the kitchen.

"Will that be all young master?" he asked before exiting the room.

Ciel appeared to be completely consumed in his thoughts, still gripping the note in his hands, as his eyes skimmed over the words meaningless times. He then set the note down and picked up Undertaker's funeral lockets. His eyes widened.

"Sebastian get her back in here!" he replied suddenly. The butler fled to the front door and quickly opened it. Belladonna was still dressed as their mail man,ready to board her carriage. She stopped and turned as Sebastian ran to her.

"My young master would like your company for morning tea" he said placing his hand across his chest.

"First I think I should give your mail man back his clothes" She grinned.

She pulled off the hat allowing her long, thick hair to fall down her back and over her shoulders. She gestured to the side of the house where their usual mail man emerged holding Belladonna's dress to his bear chest.

"I'm very sorry..again" Belladonna told the man, handing him back his hat and satchel filled with other peoples mail. He seemed not to be angered at all.

"Oh no! thank you! I haven't been striped down by a women as pretty as you in years!" he replied.

Belladonna's cheeks grew extremely red as Sebastian chuckled with his hand propped under his chin looking at her with raised eyebrows. Once their clothes were swapped and Belladonna looked presentable, Sebastian beckoned her into the house.

"This way" he gestured.

"Actually I think I should get going" she replied politely, walking back to her carriage.

"You will decline my masters offer?" he asked surprisingly. "might I mention he does not do this often" he chuckled walking after her.

"tell him my utmost, deepest apologies," she replied in almost a mocking tone as she walked up the steps. Sebastian's brow raised as he caught on playful banter.

"Are you always striping people down to get what you want?" he asked, with a crooked smile forming across his lips. "might I have to do the same to get you to come inside?"

Belladonna blushed at his question for surely she is not the promiscuous type of woman.

"I honestly had this planned out," She confessed. "although briefing your delivery man was not part of the plan, when I arrived so did he and.. I sort of acted on impulse"

Her smile was suddenly erased as Sebastian stepped onto the carriage below her-their faces less than a foot apart.

"Are their any other impulses I should-" His sentence trailed to silence as he stared into her eyes, noting the intense color of green branching out from her pupils fading into the blues of her iris. An unmistakeable color of green.

"is something wrong?" she asked breaking him out of his trance. He recomposed his face instantly and stepped back onto the front lawn.

"Till next time Belladonna, and perhaps then you will keep your clothes on" He smirked, turning back to the manor.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as Sebastian returned alone.

"Did you get to her in time before she left?" he asked.

"No, she simply refused your offer, might I ask what was in the letter to cause such urgency?"

"that does not matter now, she is what Undertaker wants" Ciel held up the lockets again opening the biggest one to reveal a small picture of a baby with blue eyes and white hair..

"Master although I did not bring her here I was able to acquire some information."

"yes?" he urged.

"Her eyes, they are no longer blue, they are shedding an luminescent green, the green found in the eyes of shinigami's"

"She is Undertakers daughter!" Ciel exclaimed. "my parents were to help her find him but now the job is mine"

Ciel looked up at his butler with determination in his eyes.

"keep and eye on her Sebastian, She does not know what she is, and I feel as though her transformation is about to begin" Ciel ordered.

"Yes My Lord" The demon bowed; his eyes glowing a devilish red.

* * *

><p>"Leaving this early, My Lady?" Charlotte asked.<p>

"yes, I think I'll retire early..I'm not feeling so well" Belladonna replied placing her hand across her forehead.

Belladonna laid down on her bed and pulled her blanket up to her chin settling in her mattress when she heard scratching at her bedside window. She yawned and climbed out of her bed to see what was making such noise. She pulled the curtains apart and opened the window. She clamped her eyes shut and shivered as the rush of cold air entered her room. When she opened her eyes a small black cat was sitting on the window seal beside her.

"Oh" she voiced petting the small creature, his head followed by his spine and tail pushed against her hand as he began to purr.

"that was you knocking at my window"

She cupped the cat up in her arms and walked down the hall to the kitchen where she fetched him some warm milk. She set the small bowl on the counter top along with the kitten-the ball of fur began lapping up the milk when Charlotte entered the room.

"Up at this late an hour miss?" she commented rubbing her eyes.

"This little guy was at my window" Belladonna answered. "he is a guy I believe"

She picked up the cat looking at his under belly and then lowered him back down by his pleading meow.

"Yup a boy"

Charlotte approached the counter to the small animal with a small look of distaste. She looked into his big, crimson red eyes.

"Is something wrong-"

"I'm not much of a lover of cats" she replied.

"Are you allergic?" Belladonna asked.

"No, I just don't favor them, but keep the little beast if you must"

Belladonna picked up the cat at looked into his red orbs, her brows furrowed as they looked some-what familiar. The cats paw tapped on her nose breaking her train of thought with a giggle.

"I'll call you Mid-Night" she concluded. The cat snuggled into her breasts and began purring, wiggling it's self comfortably in her arms.

"Ow!" she exclaimed dropping the cat, gripping her head in pain. The kitten landed perfectly on all fours looking up at Belladonna.

"My Lady!" Charlotte yelled running to her mistress. "what's wrong?"

She gripped onto Belladonna's shoulders as the girl began waver. Belladonna tried to open her eyes only seeing red, her head ringing like a bell.

"blood?" she exclaimed as her eyes were forced shut from the pain. Her knees came out from under her as she collapsed into Charlotte's arms, her body growing numb.

"Charlotte..." her trembling voice whispered.

"everything is alright Belladonna, I've been waiting a long time for this" Charlotte smiled eagerly as the girl fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus concludes chapter four! lots will be revealed in chapter five!<br>**

**Also, I'm thinking of adding in a little bit of lime/fluff between Belladonna and Sebastian ;) but it's up to the readers**

**R&R! please! :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! there is a lot of screaming in this one. Charlotte is confronted by the unexpected O.O enjoy! Read and Review! :)- DestinyItalia  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Transformation Part II<br>_

His pale slender fingers stained with black nails skimmed over the dusty books and tainted photos looking for anything on Undertaker. He picked up book after book, flipping quickly threw the pages not making a sound. His head snapped towards the door leading to the old room as it opened letting in a beam of light which quickly fled as the door shut again. Charlotte walked across the room and approached the small kitten that sat there. The small animal looked up at her with no reconciliation in it's eyes.

_"meow"_ It sounded, small and innocent.

"Cut the act, I know what you are, Demon" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

The kitten stretched it's self out -rolling it's shoulder blades, elongating it's spine, lengthening it's arms and legs; taking the form of a man. Charlotte snickered as Sebastian stood before her completely nude. Although her eyes traced over his chest and abs her look of distaste remained completely un-phased. He walked over to the dresser in the room and opened the last drawer taking out his perfectly folded butler uniform.

"would you mind me a bit of privacy?" Sebastian smirked glancing over his shoulder at the women; His black pants gripped in his hands.

"Sebastian Michaelis" She cited. "Right hand and all faithful butler to the young Lord Phantomhive"

The butler bowed to her mockingly. "pleasure"

"you are not welcome here" she sneered.

Sebastian walked up to her in complete confidence, her threatening words nothing but child's play to him. He pulled on his black tail coat and dusted off his clean cut sleeves.

"I am only here on special orders given to me by my master and last I recall the Montuebellum manor does not have a shinigami for a maid" he mocked.

Charlotte's eyes widened, then quickly recomposed as her glare connected with the demon's.

"X" she corrected.

"Am I really the one unwelcome here?" he finished.

"You will not ruin this for me"

"Ruin what? what do you have in store for your young mistress?"

Charlotte placed her index finger over her lips.

"Lets not ruin the surprise shall we, once the young sleeping beauty awakes my purpose will be revealed" she winked.

"I'm not one for surprises." He said grabbing her clutched hand and hoisting it in the air, picking her up about an inch off the ground. His other hand grabbing her chin making sure she looked into his eyes as if she were a child.

"As long as I'm here you will get no where near her" Sebastian threaten. His pupils dilating into fierce cat slits, irises burning a sinister red haze. Although he was under his masters orders to look after Belladonna he felt an instinctive urge to protect her as if she were more than just a case for his master to solve, more than a daughter hopelessly looking for her long lost father. The peculiar girl stirred something inside him, and the more dominant part of Sebastian wanted to know what that was.

The door of the room opened once more and Belladonna unsteadily walked into the room with half lidded eyes. Her blue silk night dress hugging her thin frame, ruffled at her hip from her fragile hand's grip.

"Charlotte?..who are you talking to?" she croaked, her voice sounded like she had been gargling iron nails. She looked around the dark room questioningly, her eyes falling to Mid Night then back to Charlotte.

"oh no one!" Charlotte replied. "Mid Night scared me is all, now you must go back to bed, you need your rest"

"Alright" Belladonna complied. She turned to leave and as so Midnight scurried along side her. The kitten rubbed it's self against her leg wanting her attention. Belladonna stopped and scooped the kitten in her hands, the cat's eyes seeming to taught Charlotte as they walked away.

_you will get no where near her.._

* * *

><p>Belladonna woke from her slumber a few hours past noon. She stretched out onto her bed and felt a brush of hair on her face. She turned over and saw Mid Night curled into a ball on her pillow beside her. She climbed out of bed and into her bathroom, her face scrunched in disgust as her night dress stuck to her from sweat. She passed by her bathroom mirror and suddenly recoiled to take a second look. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she gasped.<p>

She opened her eyes wide as she gazed at her reflection in a mixture of astonishment and horror. Her eyes were no longer her mothers sapphire blue, they became a vibrant green. Her sight ten times refined from any natural human eye. She could see every crack and crevasse in the walls, the fibers holding her dress together, every strand of midnight's black fur from across the room. Her fingers combed threw her now silver hair, she gave a small shriek at the sight of her black nails. Her hands and feet began to tremble.

_What happened to me! I don't remember any of this!..ok, I need to calm down...deep breaths, _her chest mimicked her thoughts inhaling then exhaling very slowly. She stood of the ground and quickly bathed. Afterwards she dressed herself in a dress similar to her night gown except it was a blood red with black lace boarded over the top.

As she left her room she noticed Midnight was no longer sleeping on her bed, but she didn't think much of it. She crept down the hall to the front entrance where she heard Charlotte.

"Belladonna!" Charlotte exclaimed. "your finally awake! how are you feeling?"

"finally? how long was I out? I feel fine" She commented.

"You went ill, and was asleep for a few days"

"Days? But I remember..it was probably only a strange dream.. you were talking to Midnight"

"Must have been a dream, you were sleep walking my dear, come I'll fix you something to eat"

"speaking of Midnight, have you seen him? he was on my pillow this morning and now"

"haven't seen him-" She interrupted.

"now this way"

"Charlotte?"

"yes" she answered hiding her slight annoyance by the girl meaningless questions.

"Do I look different to you?" Belladonna asked.

"I'm not sure, you look just fine to me" she lied. "Please come to the kitchen"

To loud knocks sounded at the front door, Belladonna immediately went to answer it.

"That must be the mail! Acheron would have written back by now!"

"No! Miss allow me!" Charlotte rushed.

"No need" Belladonna smiled. Charlotte reluctantly bowed.

She opened the door and took the mail from the man. When she shut the door Charlotte was gone. Belladonna walked through the corridor opening his letter and began to read.

_Belladonna! I feared for your safety and now it is confirmed that I was right! Collette's manor was abandoned years ago after Charlotte passed away! I should have told you this before you left. Who ever that women is she is not Charlotte! I am unaware if you've located your father but if so go with him! leave the manor! If not stay with the Phantomhives. heed my words you could be in danger if you stay. I am departing for London within a few hours, I'm coming to get you. stay safe Belladonna!_

_-Acheron_

Belladonna's eyes skimmed over the same words frantically. Her mind refusing to believe they were true. _Charlotte passed..years ago...danger..leave the manor!. _

"Belladonna! your meal is ready!" Charlotte, (if that is even her real name) yelled throughout the house. Belladonna ran past the kitchen to her room, shut and locked the door. She leaned against the door panting heavily. _I've been living in a house with a stranger this entire time! if she isn't who she says she is then who is she? and does she want with me. _

Belladonna ran from the door as Charlotte began to knock. Belladonna wavered slightly holding her hand to her temple until her dizziness subsided. She then stood at the back wall opposite the door, her hand nervously gripping her beds metal frame.

"Belladonna? are you in here?" 'Charlotte' asked.

Belladonna's lips began to tremble, she contemplated on whether or not she should answer.

"I-I was just looking for something" she called. She cringed as her voice was not very convincing. The fear she held inside her trickled off the tip of her tongue.

"Well I have something prepared for you, your favorite, A Pain au Chocolat..open up"

"no! umm..no" she revised taking a deep breath. "I'm almost finished, why don't you leave it in my study I'll be there shortly"

Charlette's nails dug into the wood of the door as she began to loose her patience. She dropped the tray of food in her hands. Belladonna jumped as she heard the crash of silverware against the floor.

"What did Acheron write you? would you mind if I take a look?" Charlotte said thrusting her heel into the door busting it open wielding a scream from the depths of Belladonna's throat.

Belladonna ran into the room beside her which by her fault was her wardrobe where is only one exit. She buried her self in her gowns and corsets, sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest. She gasped from the sharp pain in her chest, apparently her illness was not entirely gone. She sucked in a hard breath as the clicking of Charlotte's heels against the marble floor sounded. Belladonna clasped her hands over her mouth trying to muffle her whippers.

"Belladonna?" Charlotte mocked. "I could have sworn she went in here?"

The women began to walk around the darkened room looking over the girls gowns and accessories.

"hmm?...I've always wanted to wear one of these? but which one?" She contemplated picking out at random any dress.

"no, none of these" she concluded pulling apart the rack of dresses leaving a gap in between. She continued to walk around pulling apart rack after rack.

"No!..No!..No! none of these are good enough!"

Belladonna shuttered at the sounds of the dresses falling to the floor, the hangers screeching across the rails as Charlotte drew closer to the rack of dresses she was hiding behind.

Charlotte stood in the middle of the room, dresses, corsets, tulle surrounding her. All but one rack left. Charlotte lips parted into a sinister cat like smile as she walked toward the clothes knowing all to well of who is behind them. Belladonna clamped her eyes shut-her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Belladonna.." "Charlotte" whispered growing closer and closer.

Warm tears spilled over the lids of her green eyes and down her pale cheeks. She bit hard on her bottom lip, excepting defeat.

_Perhaps my father did not want me to find him after all. For the past week that I've been here I've done nothing but run in circles. I still haven't acquired anything of him, where he is, what he looks like. I...I don't even know his name.. _Belladonna slumped lower at the thought, her eyes over whelmed with tears. _And the Phantomhive boy has better things to worry about than some strange girl showing up at his door. And his butler..._ Belladonna released a sigh.

_What ever this women wants with me so be it, I have nothing to loose. And perhaps now I can finally look upon the face of my mother.._

Belladonna screamed out of the bowels of her thoughts as Charlotte ripped the dresses from the railing hanging above her. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the women with devilish green eyes a powerful gust of wind struck threw the room, tossing the clothes and furniture amiss. Belladonna re-opened her eyes and standing in the mist of the destruction was..

"Sebastian!" she screamed unaware of the loud pitch in her voice. An overwhelming sense of wellness consumed her as the man came to her aid-sweeping her off the ground. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Belladonna looked around her closet that was completely eradicated, the curtains dangled from their hooks and fell down in tatters, her gowns ripped to shreds, furniture broken in two. At the far end of the wall an enormous hole was formed-Belladonna couldn't believe her eyes. How could all of this be done in a blink of an eye? all by one...man? She turned to face Sebastian, her look of astonishment deepened as she gazed into his red, cat slit eyes burning furiously.

"What..are you?" she muttered. Her left hand gripping the collar of his shirt-her right at his shoulder.

Sebastian did not answer for they did not have the time. His hands gripped tighter around her. He ran out of the closet and in doing so Belladonna saw who he was running from. Charlotte emerged from the hole in the wall blood dripping from her mouth, her eyes piercing Belladonna's skin like daggers.

"where are you taking me!" She yelled as Sebastian continued to run at a blurring speed, but with her newly acquired eyes Belladonna was able to keep up. Sebastian stopped down the hall before the ball room, his eyes connecting with hers amazed at her transformation.

"seems as though my master wasn't taking no for an answer" he smiled.

Belladonna tensed in his arms, scrunching her face, bracing the pain soaring threw her body. Once it subsided she released a grateful sigh.

"your transformation is almost at it's end, like your eyes, every fiber from your muscles, to ligaments , tendons..your every vein is getting stronger" He said.

"Transformation?" she repeated, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"There is more to your father than you know of-"

"First...tell me what you are" she said, her hands digging into his shoulders. Sebastian's face perked in surprise; for someone so vulnerable she doesn't hesitate to take charge, similar to his young master.

Belladonna's skin prickled and cheeks tinged as his lips brushed her ear- he whispered ever so gently,

"je suis ce que les mortels appellent démon.."

Her lips parted as if to reply but she could not utter a single word.

"But how did you-?" she finally stammered.

Sebastian's chest resonated subtle vibrations sounding of a cat's purr.

"Mid Night!" Belladonna gasped, looking into his eyes. The kittens eyes were familiar..

"we are more than mere fiction and now is the time for you to know the whole truth-"

"I couldn't agree with you more Sebastian!" Charlotte exclaimed appearing from out of the dark hall-ramming herself into them, sending the two colliding threw the door leading into the ballroom. Sebastian landed on the marble floor with Belladonna hitting his chest a moment after.

He pushed her off of his chest just before Charlotte were to strike her, resulting in the women's high heeled shoe puncturing his chest. Sebastian recoiled from the blow, blood coughing up from his lungs.

"Sebastian!" Belladonna screamed only few feet from him. Charlotte looked down into her petrified eyes and lunged toward her.

She shut her eyes bracing her self for the pain about to be forced upon her. She opened her eyes at the sound of his moan, Sebastian was crouched over her-his body acting as a cage- shielding her from yet another one of Charlotte's attacks. This one colliding into his back. Belladonna looked up at him as if he were delusional, why risk your life for someone you hardly know?

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Shocked by his calm composer through out this entire matter.

"I'm going to see to it that you meet my master for tea, as promised" He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if you think this is a crappy ending but gotta love cliff hangers! :D I didn't want to cram EVERYTHING into chapter five and I was eager to get this started so here is what you get so far, better than waiting another week :P<strong>

**R&R! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six is a juicy one! ;D Charlotte's story, hope you enjoy! -Destiny Italia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Love and Betrayal <em>

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Shocked by his calm composer through out this entire matter.

"I'm going to see to it that you meet my master for tea, as promised" He smirked. They stood from the marble floor, Belladonna's frightful gaze meeting Charlotte's menacing eyes.

"Like I warned you before Sebastian, you will not ruin this for me, now hand the girl over and be on your way"

She held her hand out as if Belladonna was a simple trinket Sebastian could just pass over. She grunted in aggravation when they did not oblige and with a flash of her arm Sebastian catapulted into the wall- cracking it down to the foundation. Held in Charlotte's hands was a long metal pole and at the end of it a long acute blade with jagged edges. Her death scythe.

Belladonna's eyes widened. "your a..." she muttered.

"A shinigami" Charlotte finished. She swung her scythe threw the air striking Belladonna to the ground. Sebastian lunged at her, his objective to remove the weapon from the deranged women. Charlotte swung the blade at him which he dodged with ease striking her in the stomach, Charlotte doubled over from the blow but quickly recovered moving the blade out of the demons grip. Sebastian tackled her to the ground, they rolled over-Charlotte on top of him-her legs straddling his waist. She arched her back lifting the scythe above her head; directly alined with the center of his chest.

Belladonna yelled from the pain emanating from her limbs as she took off from the ground and tackled Charlotte, wrapping her arms around the women's torso. She stood gripping the women's scythe tightly in her hands. Her brows squeezed tightly, blood dripping from her temple. Sebastian stood rapidly, his eyes pleading for Belladonna to stay out of this fight.

"Your a natural" Charlotte mocked. She took after the girl with sliver hair that of her fathers-eyes the same blood thirsty gaze. Her fist collided into Bella's cheek, She responded by thrusting the pole against Charlotte's temple. Charlotte threw her opposite fist into Bella's stomach, She rebounded head budding Charlotte. The girl's staggered away from each other embracing their inflicted pain giving Sebastian a window of opportunity. He grabbed Charlotte from behind and tossed her across the room, the strawberry blonde landed firmly on two feet.

"enough!..Why are you doing this!" Belladonna yelled, all of them exhausted.

"I waited twenty years for this! the day you were born ruined my life!" She yelled pointing a finger at Belladonna. The women collected herself swallowing some of her anger but managing to keep a icy glare towards the pair."and I'm going to fix it"

"I was a reaper in training at the time, one of the best in my class, and so was your father..."

* * *

><p>I sat in the cold, metal chair in a class filled with bustling students, all potential reapers hoping to be paired with their friends and other class mates. We wait about forty-five minutes while our head administrator of exams compares our scores and pairs us together. I don't care who I'm paired with, as long as I become a fully realized grim reaper. I've worked twice as hard as any other, I rightly deserve this.<p>

"Rosetta Absolon" The man with a mechanical gaze announced sending everyone in a hush.

"yes" I shot up from my chair and walked down the middle isle-all eyes tainted green watching my every move.

I stood in front of the metal desk and glanced around the room at the others, my eyes wondering on who would be my..

"Nazaire Yvon Eden" he announced earning a gasp from our audience.

My eyes widened along with theirs-all heads snapped to the back of the room where he sat perfectly composed. He dressed in all black, all the time: Black boots with buckles and three inch soles, his nails a centimeter past the skin, and hair silver and long which he kept out of his face in a pony tail apart from his bangs. His right ear pierced with two rings and a bar threw the cartilage.

"Naza-"

"I heard you." he replied deliberately, everyone was taken back by the sound of his voice.

He slowly raised his head, everyone's eyes refusing to revert back to the teacher. He stood a staggering 6'2" and walked up to the front where I stood. I've seen him around quite a lot, he doesn't socialize very much, though he is definitely not the quite type-more that he is misunderstood by the others here. He for one, refuses to where the black-suited uniforms we are required to wear. Why pair me up with a miscreant? How could our scores be a perfect match? As misunderstood as this man might be, none of us were aware that he'd become to be the legendary Grim Reaper.

We walked out the classroom once the pairings were done, neither of us saying a word. My eyes stare at the side of his face then awkwardly look away but always find their way back. I hold my books in one hand and toy with my strawberry blonde hair in the other. I've secretly always wanted to talk to him, he seems mysterious and different. He doesn't pay a lick of attention in class and yet he gets Straight A's, his combat abilities are astounding and he doesn't even need our 'training scythes' as an advantage. He stops abruptly, breaking my day dreaming and turns to me painting a crooked smile across his face. He holds his hand out for mine.

"Rosetta" he smiles. After a millisecond of recognition I daintily grab his hand.

"Na..nazar.."

"Nyx" he corrected. "a lot easier to remember"

"It's nice to meet you" I replied.

After that first meeting we spent most of our time together. Not mostly because it was required but from my point of view, we enjoyed each others company. Our first reaping was 100% successful, with my knowledge and his agility we were the highest in our class. After graduation we decided to go on a few of our assignments together. We were quite the pair I'll admit, this went on for about a year and my feelings for him continued to grow, But for some reason I felt as though he were hiding something from me, he didn't exactly feel the same for me as I'd hoped he would. I tried to surpass the feeling but the more I ignored it the more festered, until one night on our assignment...he failed to show up and I.." She paused. "lets just say they don't allow veteran reapers"

She unbuttoned the center of her dress revealing a scar from the base of her collarbone, across her chest, down past her stomach over her hip.

"That entire night could have been avoided, I was so confused as to why he had not shown, my life's work thrown away in the blink of an eye. After I recovered I had to resign, and I did not go easily, Nyx had arrived and apologized for _my_ misfortune, he was caught in the mist of my rampage... my blade must have left a scar on him as well...afterwards I was constantly haunted by the same question. _Why did he leave me that night?_ I got a hold of a his next assignment. A hospital where a women were to die of child birth. I dressed as a nurse for a nearby room and saw him next door. I walked in his room.."

"Comfortable sir?" I asked.

"yes" he answered, not taking his eyes off of the women lying in the bed. The women with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her hands cradled in his so tightly; how much I wished for those to be my hands, my face he kisses, my faint perfume he inhales, my body bearing his child-how much I envied her. I set up the bed of folded blankets for the baby about to arrive and solemnly take my leave. My heart shattered."

"He left me that night, nine months ago for that women lying beside him, He never truly loved me because of her, Ember Montuebellum..a human, shinigami's are forbidden to have relationships for our job must always come first and to have one especially with a human! The woman was kept a secret from all of us and now they would have a child together, and their lives will be perfect and prosperous but if only she had survived the birth..But I did survive, I'm still here. He left you because of his work, and when he quit he did not come after you Belladonna, I did. I can be what you need, feel the void he left, your other mother and together we can have our revenge"

Belladonna's eyes stung with rage which flowed in heavy tears over her lids and down her face. Rosetta's eyes grew stagnant as Belladonna did not reply.

"Don't you see? I..I love you, and your father..I held you in my arms that night. The nurse found you alone in the room with the corpse of your mother, when your aunt came to sign the documents I cradled you in my arms like you were my own..."

"Your sick" Belladonna replied, clutching onto Sebastian's arm.

Rosetta shut her eyes tightly at the girls reply, a stream of tears falling from her eyes.

"That's not what I wanted to hear" Rosetta lunged at Belladonna taking her scythe swiftly from the girls hands.

"Belladonna!" A voice yells. The ballroom door opens and Acheron runs inside. All heads look in his direction. The man stands with out the slightest intention of what will happen and within that same second Rosetta turns to him.

"NO!" Belladonna screams as she runs at the sight of Rosetta charging towards Acheron- Sebastian a millisecond behind. Within a blink of his human eye Rosetta's blade pierces his chest suspending him in the air, his voice crying out in agony. Belladonna's hand is but a swipe away from Rosetta then is pulled further away as Sebastian grabs her waist and throws her over his shoulder. Their only moment at escaping is now while Rosetta is distracted. Then the glass ceiling above them shatters as a man drops into the room, a chainsaw armed in his hands, his hair red- flowing down his back. Belladonna's eyes locked onto him.

_"The man from the market..The one I saw jump from the roof after the civilian was killed by the carriage.."_

Acheron dropped to the floor moaning in searing pain-blood pooling around him- the red reaper stands over him with his scythe armed and ready.

"NO! SEBASTIAN! PLEASE! ACHERON!" Belladonna screams as Sebastian fled the room, her vision clouded from heavy tears, her last glimpse; the red reaper going to plunge his scythe into her brothers chest.

Sebastian carries the weeping girl down the steps into the carriage destined for his masters estate.

"NO! Sebastian please! we have to go back! we have to save him!" she yells struggling in his iron grip. He boards the carriage with the fighting girl still in his hands, the horses begin their course with no driver; the demon in the passengers hold willing them in the right direction.

Belladonna looks into his eyes-water still flowing from hers-pleading for him to turn the carriage around. Her face that of a child, heart breaking.

"Please" she whispered, her lips trembling. His lips do not move but his eyes deny her. She buries her face into the crook of his neck, her right hand gripping his shoulder as she continued to cry, the image of Acheron withering in pain, playing in her mind over and over again.

After about thirty minutes of silent tears and sniffling, she had calmed down; the ride to the manor now utterly silent. Belladonna did not know if she should be mad at him for what he did. He was acting out of her safety, and from what she learned it was his masters orders so he had to abide by them.

"I never wanted any of this.." she whispered, her voice breaking the silent bearer.

"I only wanted to find him, I didn't want..I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I thought this would be simple, Acheron was right..this city is no place for a women like me.." her sentence trailed into stillness.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Sebastian carried the girl into the estate, at this late hour he figured his young master would be asleep but sure enough Ciel was wide awake in his study.

"Is she here?" He asked.

"yes" Sebastian replied, opening the door allowing Belladonna in first.

She approached Ciel's desk where the young boy sat.

"Finally I get to meet Undertaker's daughter in person" Ciel said.

Belladonna's eyes perked. "Undertaker?"

"yes, Your father is a mortician and goes by that name"

"there is much I don't know about him I presume" She replied.

"how much do you want to know?"

"All of it"

"well then, I think it best he tell you in person"

Belladonna's stomach jumped at the boy's words. Finally she has taken a step closer! The young Phantomhive will lead her right to her father, and she can finally see him face to face. She looked into the boys opaque eyes.

"No" she replied. Ciel replied with a look of surprise.

"No?" he repeated.

"No, first I will go back for Acheron" She declared.

Sebastian's brows raised from the girls sudden change in attitude, she surely has shown her strength this evening. Ciel looked to his butler questioningly, Sebastian nodded letting him know that he will explain later on. The boy then looked back to Belladonna.

"very well, Sebastian will show you to your room"

* * *

><p>After she was bathed and dressed Belladonna spread herself out onto the plush, king sized bed, relaxing all her muscles-she sighed in relief. She jolted forward on the bed at the sign of his presence, remarkable how she knew he was there without needing to open her eyes. He gave out a certain smell she fell akin to. She stood and leaned against the tall, metal frame of the canopy bed, her arm wrapped around the post. Sebastian stood by the door completely masked by the shadow of the where the moon outside her window did not reach.<p>

"Sebastian" her fragile voice called. He walked out into the blue light- his red eyes reflecting the moon's rays intensely.

"you look just like him you know" He replied stepping into the faint moon light.

"really? Hmm...my father, I'm starting to question if he is really worth this"

"why wouldn't he be?"

"because I'm not sure if this is what I want, and I believe he knew I would have to come to this decision, to be a shinigami"

"you are a Shinigami by blood whether or not you except the job " He replied, stepping about a foot in front of her.

"Shinigami's..I barely know any of them," she commented releasing the bed post. Her right hand struck across his face leaving his cheek slightly red from her blow. She smirked figuring now would be a good time to get revenge on him forcing her to leave Acheron behind. Sebastian straightened with a crooked smile forming on his lips.

"then you have much to learn," He replied.

His hand rested on the center of her chest as he pushed her against her bed, his eyes trying to seem threatening.

Belladonna smiled. "And I thought Shinigami's and Demons don't get along?" Her eyebrow raised.

She cupped the demon's head in her hands and kissed him. Sebastian's hand slipped behind her neck; he angled his head slightly deepening their kiss. His tongue gliding over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth wider in response, inviting him in. Her left hand tangled itself in his silky, black hair while her left gripped the back of his collar. His hands gripped tightly around her waist, pulling her against him. Their lips parted; but they did not. Their foreheads pushed against each others and eyes closed tight, their chests rubbing against each others from their heavy breathing. Belladonna's eyes opened slightly as she ran her left hand over his jaw to his lips. Her pointer and index finger ran over of his soft, pale lips.

_"Bonsoir, Sebastian" _She whispered, her lips practically brushing his.

_"Bonsoir, Belladonna Amour..."_

* * *

><p><strong>In next chapter Belladonna gives birth to a Shinigami Demon Hybrid! :O totally kidding O.o anyway,<strong>

**I wanted Undertaker to have a cool name so sorry if you don't like it but I think Nyx is cool :p it's currently 12:18 a.m when I finished this so I'm expecting it to be a little rough, I need sleep..  
><strong>

**:) R&R! Please!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven! :) First I want to say thanks for such a good response on my story! ^_^ I really enjoy writing this. Warning: some *cough* sexual content *cough cough* in this chapter ;) Enjoy! -Destiny Italia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Nightmares Of Warning And Lustful Desires<em>

My eyes opened slightly as my hand left the nape of his neck and traced along side his jaw to his mouth. My pointer and index finger ran over of his soft, pale lips. This small space between us taunting my fervid desire for him.

_"Bonsoir, Sebastian"_ I whispered, my lips practically brushing against his hoping he will take the initiative. I whisper goodnight but every fiber of my being wants him to stay with me.

_"Bonsoir, Belladonna Amour..._" _Love.._

He whispers his sweet reply slipping from my finger tips like a gust of wind. After a single moment of contemplation; a slight hesitation, my grip tightens around his hand just as it were to leave mine. A subtle, pleading wine escaping my chest. He needed no further hints to what I desired. He turned swiftly capturing my face between his palms, his lips smashing against mine. My hands slide down his chest unbuttoning his white dress shirt a few notches. He picks me up with eager hands gripping my thighs. We moved fluidly onto my bed, Sebastian lying me down gently beneath him, his eyes glistening red.

As our bodies collided I felt an urge for him that grew stronger with every touch of his lips on my skin or the gentle way his hands moved along every curve of my body. Each bite and kiss heightened my senses, my toes curled and my hands clawed deep into his back. The way he moaned sent waves of shivers down my body. I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, my knees on the sides of his hips. Sebastian's lips moved away from mine and began to kiss down my neck and collar bone leaving behind a little wet trail, his hands pulling down the straps of my black night gown. Soft moans escaped my lips as my hands ran down his bear chest. Our hands caressing, lips biting, anticipating and wanting more.

Eager hands move to his waist pulling down the zipper of his pants. He pushed me onto my back as his pants were thrown to the floor. We moan into each others mouths as our patience is running thin, my hands gripping his hips.

Sebastian grabbed my hands and pined them above my head. I look into his eyes with a wanting expression, begging him to stop taunting me . He responses with a smirk but, his eyes illuminate desire and lust. He removed one of his hands from my wrist to discard the last article of clothing he was wearing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought him down to my lips once more. Sebastian's hand trailed from my neck past my collar bone, down my breast to my hip pulling away my night gown from around my small frame; the fabric tearing in his hands. His fingers gently running down the smooth skin of my hip. I arched my back-finger nails prick into his back deep enough to draw blood as his hips pushed into mine.

My mouth falling open releasing a sudden gasp, Sebastian a pleasured moan, followed by the steadily increasing rhythmic motion of his hips. Unwavering moans and sighs began to fill the heavy air.

_"Sebastian!"_

His hands clutch onto the mattress as his pace quickened. The bed frame begins to crack against the wall in the same sync. He released the mattress now ripped with carved holes and grips my waist. He rolls on to his back, placing me on top. His fingers slip from my waist as I fall out of his grasp. My bare back smacks against the cold, marble floor. I roll over crying out from the pain emanating from my spine. I gasp as the space around me reveals it's self to be my aunts ballroom. My nude body lays in a puddle of warm thick liquid. The moon above shines threw the glass ceiling brilliantly; my hand in front of my face drips a crimson red. Blood! A faint voice calls from behind me, I turn and shriek at the sight of Acheron lying helplessly beside me. He cringes with his hand pressed to his chest trying to block the blood overflow. His half-lidded grey eyes lock onto mine as he strains to whisper my name.

"Belladonna..." he mutters, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Acheron!" I reply, my eyes widen in terror for my lips move but my voice is mute. He repeats his cry for help and I try to move towards him but I cannot. Glass shards break around us; a pair of red and black heals strike the ground. Standing above us is the red reaper with his scythe clutched in his hands. His green eyes lock onto Acheron as his rotating blades glide threw the air.

"Acheron!" I screamed out of the depths of my nightmare. I lunged forward on my bed, gripping my sheets to my chest. I wipe the tears from my eyes and try to control my hysteria. After a few minutes I laid back down onto my pillow and steadily closed my eyes.

**Narrator POV-**

"that was some dream wasn't it?"

Her eyes popped open at the voice. She rolled onto her back and gasped meeting the face of a petite Chinese women who cupped her hands onto Bella's face. Belladonna realized although she lay in her bed, her head was sitting in the women's lap. A Chinese man suddenly came into vision, hovering above her as well. He wore a multicolored traditional Chinese robe and a pipe shaped as a dragon in his left hand, his right hand resting on her hip.

"aaaaha!" Belladonna exclaimed sitting up on her bed, pushing his hand away. "who are you?"

"This is Ran-mao, were friends of your father" he replied, gesturing to the women who gripped Belladonna's shoulders laying her chin on the base of her neck. Belladonna stiffened at the women touching her so closely, especially her large breasts pushing into her back. The Chinese man placed his hand under his chin as he studied Belladonna, the girl still reminiscing on the dream she just had.

"hmm..so you fancy the butler Sebastian?" He smirked. Belladonna's face grew red immediately, her fingers racked threw her hair smoothing her bed head, her eyes trailing over her night gown she imagined Sebastian ripping off of her only less than an hour ago.

"Oh! No! I-I he..we...he saved me the other night is all" she stammered, her cheeks still tinged pink- her dream wasn't all bad.

"your right Ran-mao, if she had the scar they would practically be identical" he commented. Belladonna looked entirely confused considering Ran-mao didn't say anything.

"scar?" Belladonna asked, she then thought back on the night Before, Rosetta's voice still crystal clear. "my blade must have left a scar on him as well..."

"Do you know where he might have gotten it?" she asked.

"Nope, there is much about him I don't know" he replied.

"Wait! you just said you were friends!" She exclaimed.

"we are"

"Wha?-nevermind" she sighed, she glanced down at her lap and noticed she was in her undergarments- a black, silk night gown with a low 'V' neck in the front and thin straps.

"Oh! I should be getting ready now" Belladonna voiced leaning away from the small women behind her.

"allow Ran-mao to help you.." He suggested. She responded by taking Belladonna's black strap in her hand and pulling it down over her shoulder; the motion was stopped abruptly by Belladonna clutching her hand over her chest.

"No! it's fine -ahh!" Belladonna protested resulting in her falling out of Ran-mao's hands and onto the hard wooden floor.

The door suddenly opened, Ciel and Maylene walked into the room seeing Lau and Ran-mao sitting in the bed and Belladonna rubbing her soar tail bone on the floor.

"Lau!" Ciel called indifferently.

"I told you to wait until she woke up" he sighed. Maylene walked over to Belladonna and helped her off the floor.

"Are you alright?" The red-headed maid asked behind think circle rimmed glasses.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" Belladonna replied.

"I was, she is awake now isn't she?" Lau smirked placing his pipe in his mouth, taking a drag.

"get out" The boy replied.

* * *

><p>Belladonna sat at the dinning table with Ran-mao, Lau, and Ciel; Sebastian serving them tea of course.<p>

"Your tea as promised" Sebastian smiled setting a small cup in front of Belladonna. The sliver-haired girl returned his smile with one of her own.

After the tea was served to his guests and Ciel took a bite of his morning pastry, he began to discuss what Belladonna intends to do about her brother.

"What exactly happened before you two left?" Ciel asked.

"all I remember is a man with long, red hair crash threw the ceiling, he had this...weapon in his hands that he was going to use on Acheron"

"Grell Sutcliff" Sebastian interceded.

"Who?" Belladonna inquired.

"Grell Sutcliff is also a shinigami," Ciel replied taking another bite of his strawberry filled pastry.

"Oh, Sebastian?"

"Yes Belladonna" the butler replied coming to her side.

"Do you think I could get black tea?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Black?, is this tea not to your liking?"

"oh no! it is! it's just that black is one of my favorites, if it's not too much trouble-"

"not at all" he smiled taking her empty cup-he turned-eyes burning intriguingly.

_She favors Black in many aspects of her life._ He thought. _so tantalizing._

His memory referring back to the night prior where he saw only a glimpse of Belladonna in her black night gown that hugged her body in all the right places.

"hmm...this is all making sense now, the job of a shinigami is to reap the souls of the dead or dying, determine whether or not you deserve to continue to live. Only if the persons life will benefit man kind will their soul be spared.."

"Where are you going with this Ciel?" Belladonna urged her eyes wide.

Sebastian returned with a hot cup of tea and tea pot for refills.

"Earl Grey Creme Black Tea" He cited.

"thank you" she muttered not taking her eyes off of Ciel. Sebastian looked to his master in response to Belladonna's urgency.

"you say the women's blade pierced his chest directly?" Lau asked.

"Yes" Belladonna whispered.

"Mmm..hard to come back from something like that" he commented.

"the reason Grell showed up was to reap Acheron's soul, the odds of him benefiting Man kind is 0 to none...I'm afraid Acheron is dead"

Her eyes widened.

"there is no way to come back once your soul is gone"

Sebastian, Snake, and Ciel learned that first hand when they boarded the cruise that turned out to be a full scale undead Apocalypse.

Belladonna dropped her head, fighting back tears.

"it can't be..he could have survived"

"but what are the chances?"

"we won't know until we find him, he is still alive, and Rosetta, she's still out there!"

"She's right young master, we still have the x-shinigami to consider" Sebastian added.

"you wanted to wait until Acheron was found before we locate Undertaker, but I think with his knowledge on Shinigami's and a history with Rosetta we can find her and Acheron faster" Ciel concluded.

"Very well...well what about that Grell fellow!" she beamed. "He can tell us what happened after we left!"

"The only problem is we need to find him" Sebastian included.

"are you not friends? surely you know where he could be?" she questioned.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched annoyingly at the mention of him and Grell actually being friends.

After morning tea and Lau and Ran-mao left. Ciel decided they will go downtown where the death rate is higher and scope for the red reaper. The demon opened the front door and gasped at the man standing there.

"Sebastian!" his proud and flamboyant voice called. Belladonna chuckled under her breath as Sebastian was bombarded by the sudden reaper; his face far less than pleased by Grell's perfect timing. As the reaper continued to flaunt over the butler his eye catch on to another pair of green orbs, long sliver hair, and a smooth pale complexion.

"Undertaker!" he ran and scooped belladonna into his arms without a second glance. His arms restricting around her and head against her chest. She gasped by the man's tight grip.

"oh! Undertaker how long has it been? I've missed your saucy long hair! and oh how your luscious green eyes melt me!" he expressed.

Belladonna's eyes grew wide and cheeks bright red. "ummm, Hi" she giggled, not really knowing what else to say. Apparently Grell is a passionate admirer of her father.

"Grell!" Ciel exclaimed, the man dropped Belladonna and took a step back surprised, a small blush forming on his face as well.

"oh, your a small little thing aren't you.." Grell said to Belladonna with a raised eyebrow.

"this is Undertaker's daughter" Ciel continued.

"I can see that" the reaper replied, taking a daring step closer to belladonna, scooping her chin between his thumb and index- closely examining her eyes. She couldn't help but stare back into his-although every shinigami eye is green each one holds a different characteristic; Grell's has fades of yellow intertwined into his.

"..wait why are you in my house?" Ciel exclaimed.

Grell released the dazed girl and turned to the small boy. Sebastian's eyes flicked to Belladonna; watching as she blushed placing her hand on her cheek where Grell's once was. He tried to subdue his feeling of envy by returning his attention back to his young master.

"I was in town and thought I'd stop by after I finished my afternoon quota, It seems like it's been forever since we've seen each other, eh bassy?" the reaper winked.

The Demon rolled his eyes. "Now that Sutcliff is here saving us the inconvenience of going to look for him, might you like to ask him a few questions?" Sebastian finished gesturing to Belladonna.

"what happened the night you reaped Acheron's soul?" she asked.

"Acheron? hmm, I do reap a lot of souls, don't think I remember him?" Grell tapped his finger on his chin.

"you have to! We were there also," she replied shooting a glance in Sebastian's direction. "everything was happening so fast, uh the Montuebellum manor, it was late at night...Rosetta!"

"Rosetta!" Grell repeated, "an X-shinigami, William makes all the reapers keep record of them. Rosetta being at the top of the list, only below Undertaker of course"

The reaper batted his eyelashes toward Belladonna at the mention Undertaker.

"What about Acheron?" Belladonna urged, refusing to believe her brothers only fate.

"I didn't get the chance, that old bat got to him before my scythe could"

Belladonna couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief that her brother could still be alive.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, she grabbed hold of him and before I knew it they were gone"

"oh" she replied, her gaze falling to the ground; her hopes a little torn.

"do consider that she took him alive, instead of allowing Grell to finish him, perhaps she plans to use him as leverage" Sebastian added noting the girls dampened mood.

"But, are you willing to sacrifice yourself for your brother?" Ciel added looking the girl dead in the eyes. Earning a bewildered look from Belladonna

"We will leave for your father tomorrow" He finished.

* * *

><p>The first boom of thunder sounded threw the dark sky, thickened by heavy clouds. Belladonna sat on the seal of an enormous window that stretched as long as the Library walls. She looked out over the garden as rain began to pour, splatting along the glass. Her heart beat with the same intensity as the storm, pounding violently with anticipation.<p>

_After so many years it's finally happening. I get to see him at last. I wonder what I will say when I first see him, or what I will do? what will he do? I've heard from Lau and Ciel that he is something strange, but I think that's what I'll love about him. I wonder what he looks like? Lau said we were practically identical.._

Her shoulders slumped as she looked out over the garden. Her mind switching to thoughts of her mother.

_I use to look just like her, Colette told me I got my hair from my father but my eyes from my mother, and now their gone as well...I have nothing of her left.._

A crack of lightning lit up the sky making her jump out of her train of thought. _I need to see her, speak with her, I need her to listen.._

She pressed her forehead against the cold glass looking down at the soaking grass and dirt about thirty yards below.

Now might be a good time to put my _"Shinigami abilities"_ to work.

She grabbed the rusty old latch on the handle and busted it open- the window responded with a low wine as she pushed on it. She swung her leg over the edge causing it to become instantly soaked. Her right hand pushed against the window frame sending her plummeting to the ground below. She landed firmly on two feet, barley making a sound. She giggled quietly to herself at how easy that was. She glanced up at the open library window once more then dashed off into the woods with really no intention of where she was going.

* * *

><p>His tongue ran along the bottom of the bone shaped cookie he placed into his mouth; his teeth breaking it in two. He sat on a stack of coffins with his feet propped up on his skull covered desk. He ate the remainder of the cookie and smiled. <em>I wonder what is taking the young Phantomhive so long? although, considering she is my offspring she might be quite a hand full<em>. He chuckled at the thought._ Though I suppose there is no need to rush, my research is almost complete. My little experiment on that cruise ship was only the beginning. The continuation of The Cinematic Record. He paused at the sound of lighting cracking outside the morgue. Now is the time for phase Two, and this time lets hope for better results._

He stood from his desk and picked up a shovel from his back wall; walking threw a couple of cobwebs as he did so. He opened the front door-it responded with a shrieking creak. He grabbed the thick hood of the cloak he wore and threw it over his head, stepping out into the pouring rain. His green eyes set on the cemetery just outside the city.

_Till death do we part?..well, I Am Death._

* * *

><p>Maylene walked down the dark hall with candles clutched in her hands.<p>

"Miss Belladonna the storm is picking up." She opened the library door.

"Would you like some candles-AHHH!" She screamed seeing Belladonna fall out of the window.

"MR. SEBASTIAN!..MR. SEBASTIAN!" she yelled running threw the house looking for the black butler. She ran into Ciel's den where Sebastian was handing Ciel desert after his dinner.

"Mr. Sebastian!"

"yes, Maylene" He replied. His brow twitching already aggravated, his mind thinking of anything in the house she could have broken.

"Belladonna! She-well when I walked in the library!-she! She fell out the window! yes she did!"

"What?" Ciel coughed, choking on his sweets.

They ran back into the library and sure enough Belladonna was gone, the window wide open letting in a down pour rain. Sebastian shut the window as Maylene went to go get a mop and bucket.

"where do you think she would have gone?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure, but this was no accident" Sebastian replied noting the boot prints in the mud left by Belladonna.

"find her Sebastian, we don't want her doing anything she'll regret" Ciel ordered.

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes of running Belladonna found herself at a cemetery, a second home to her. She walked threw the sunken gravel glancing at all the cracked and vine covered tombstones. Some the familiar oval shape, others coming from wealthy families shaped into crosses,angels or metal templates placed in the ground. As each one she passed her eyes instinctively ran over the time of birth and death. She walked with no general direction and yet as she focused on her mother and Colette she felt as though she was being specifically lead some where.<p>

She rounded a corner and gasped at what she saw. White roses filled the excluded area, a white gazebo with vine and roses flowing threw it. Underneath the beautiful display was a metal plate, she walked closer to read the carved inscription. She in haled a long breath as she read the name engraved. She dropped to her knees at her breaking point. Ember Montubellum.

Belladonna's hand ran over the date of her mothers passing-her date of birth; she cringed.

"I don't understand" she whispered. _My mothers burial is in London, but how? Colette said she was buried in Paris._ _I've never even seen her grave come to think of it._

Her hand ran over the metal template once more. _I can finally talk to her._

Belladonna sat up, wiped her face, and ran her fingers threw her hair straightening loose ends.

"Hello mother" She whispered. "I've never had the chance to talk to you until now, I don't even think I fully know what to say" Her voice already thinning from the nerves swirling around in her stomach.

"I've always wanted to talk to you...hear your voice, and sometimes at night in my dreams I feel that I can" A warm tear slides it's way down her cheek but she lets it be for she isn't crying out of sadness.

"I'm going to meet my father soon, I hope he can tell me much about you.." she falls silent as more tears cascade down her face.

"Family departure?"

Belladonna jumped at the voice turning over in the mud, a gasp escaping her lips. A man stood before her, tall, an estimated 6' 1" or 2". He wore a long black cloak covering his hands and shoes. A thick hood was draped over his face concealing his identity, Belladonna could only see his pale lips as he spoke. The man stuck a long shovel into the ground and leaned against it.

"Who-who are you?" Belladonna asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please! :) what did you think?<strong>

**I'm posting this before I got to school so when I come home I might edit it, spelling/grammar and such.**

**hey! don't forget to click the Review button! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a month! unacceptable! long story short I sat on my mom's webstick and didn't have internet for a week, school has me working so f-ing hard and I'm so ready for spring break! any way to make up for it chapter nine is finished also! so I'll post that probably on Saturday :) I hope you enjoy chapter eight, -DestinyItalia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: The Man In The Cemetery<em>

"Who-who are you?" Belladonna asked, kneeling in the wet soil.

"The cemetery is closed for the night" He replied, ignoring her question.

"oh, I'm sorry," she replied gathering to her feet covered in mud. Her hands slid along her waist trying to rid herself of any access dirt. The boots she borrowed from Maylene caked with dirt.

"What is a young women like yourself doing in an odd place like this? at this late hour and weather?" he asked.

Belladonna glanced at her mothers grave then back at the masked man.

"I just needed a place to think, cemeteries are a comfort to me...strange I know"

"not at all" he smirked, He walked a little closer to her now interested. She seemed highly familiar to him.

"Do you know this person?" he asked gesturing to her mother's template.

"yes..she's my mother"

Undertaker froze at her reply, his grip tightening on the shovel's wooden handle.

"your..mother" he repeated, his voice solemnly quiet.

His eyes widened as he suddenly felt cold; heart beating violently like a caged bird in his chest. It took all his strength to veil his identity from her. His chest rises and contracts just as it had done the first night he laid eyes on her. His thoughts wanting his tongue to move accordingly but he resisted.

you are so beautiful Belladonna! My sweet Belladonna! Twenty years it's been since I've seen you, held you in my arms. Now here you are , in some God forsaken cemetery and you have but the slightest clue that the man standing before you is your father. What a cruel irony..

He cracked an eerie, wide smile no longer able to obtain his mirth. He doubled over releasing a thunderous laughter. Belladonna took a small step away from the man, seeing him slightly disturbed.

"I'm not quite sure I see the joke in that?" she replied, surprisingly smiling herself in response to the man's uncontrollable laughs.

Undertakers stops, straightening himself out, wiping tears from his eyes and looks at his daughters face and smirks.

"you will" he replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Belladonna scrunched her face curiously, hadn't she already answered this question?

"I already told you I-"

"No," he interceded. "What are you doing in London?"

He already knew this answer and yet he couldn't resist but to ask. What does she think about this? About all this time they have been separated.

"you are French" he finished.

Belladonna was going to ask how he knew that but considered it was pretty obvious. The girl stuck out like a soar thumb not to mention she had French accent instead of an English one.

"I'm looking for my father"

"Are you now?"

"Yes" she confirmed a little less enthusiastic.

"I'm sure he is happily waiting for your return"

"Why would he be?" She asked, looking at him with defiant yet sad eyes. "He never decided to look for me all these years"

"Maybe he has good reason," Undertaker replied a little hurt by her words.

"And what reason is that! Wouldn't he want to be with his daughter? his only flesh and blood? didn't miss me? dream of me? want..me?" Her eyes widened as water began to build behind the lids. She bit her lip to contain her sudden out burst.

"I'm sorry" she finally replied. "I shouldn't be telling you this, this is not your burden to bear...I should get going"

She turned and began to walk out of the rose-filled area back into the pouring rain. Undertaker clutched his teeth together trying to endure her harsh words. How much he wanted to cry out to her, let her know that she was wrong. It was a burden living without her all these years. He opened his mouth with a loud gasp.

"Your father predestined your future the day you were born!" He yelled, halting Belladonna's last step. She turned swiftly around as he continued.

"though you believe you were alone, he promised to never leave you. And as of now that promise is kept. Everything you are doing now he knew you would do. Believe it or not but you are going according to plan. He has great things for you...Belladonna"

As Belladonna began taking steps toward him her expression turned from confusion to wonderment then a spark of recognition.

"how do you know this? I never told you my name?" She inquired.

"Your mother's death records, she died giving birth to you, your name is on her file" He technically lied.

Belladonna raised her eyebrow , not believing him for a second.

"who are you?" she asked again this time seeking the answer for her self.

She began to stride towards him to see under his cloak, Undertaker stood his ground still smirking at her. Her black-painted fingers grabbed hold of his hood and tossed it behind his shoulders in one swift motion.

"I knew it" She gasped, her eyes watered but refusing to overflow.

He towered over her just by his sheer height. His eyes connected with hers as would a face in the reflection of a mirror. Belladonna looked deep into his eyes, the green same as hers. Her hair the same as his with the exception of his darkened by age, her face reflecting his but of a younger time. His scar left in plan sight by Rosetta, the barrier between their identities. Belladonna lifted her hand to touch the wound hesitating at first, then gently running her finger tips across his cheek. Undertaker closed his eyes embracing her touch. She chuckled to herself suddenly realizing why he was laughing a few moments ago. He was laughing because of her stupidity, because she had been denied the truth all her life and spent weeks running around London in vain trying to find him and she finally came face to face with her father and did not even know it was him until now.

"Belladonna-"

"No" she answered, breaking away from his gaze, she began to pace back and forth in front of him-her mind overwhelmed with questions to ask.

"we don't have much time" Undertaker interceded.

"What do you mean? I-I found you, that's it..its over.." She replied, standing in front of him now. Her eyes wide in confusion and sorrow. Undertaker inhaled a deep breath bracing himself for what he is about to say.

"It is not time yet, what an odd but fortunate event such as this that we ended up here at the same time, but it was not accounted for. This has become something bigger than us, I have a task I must complete and in turn it shall effect both of us.."

"So your leaving?..your just going to leave me again?" she whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

"not for long, this story must come to an end eventually" he smiled.

"I can help you, I'm-different now..I'm the same as you, I-"

"have a duty to your brother.." he finished. "I received a file today with the name Acheron Montuebellum..but was accompanied by an empty coffin, some one is playing a cruel prank, and I intend on having the last laugh"

Belladonna looked away trying to except what is reality, he's right. Acheron still needs her and she is still Rosetta's bounty.

"I have so much to ask...so much time..lost" she whispered.

Undertaker cupped her cheek in his hand, lifting his daughters face to get one last look of her. Belladonna cupped her hand over his and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes just as his hand slipped away from her.

"wait" she called in a low plea that of a child.

"Ciel has planned for us to meet with you tomorrow, at the morgue"

"hmm..good I can finally fit the young Phantomhive for one of my coffins" he replied in just as low of a voice.

Undertaker continued to walk out of the gazebo, he gripped the hood on his shoulders and placed it over his head. Belladonna glanced at his shovel still strategically placed in the ground questioningly, then back at the cloaked figure.

"Under- Nyx.." she whispered bringing a smile to his face.

"I haven't heard that name in many years.." he chuckled fading into the darkness surrounding her.

"Belladonna!" A voice called, echoing threw the cold air.

She whipped her head around in the dark toward the voice calling her, then back at her mothers grave. She pondered on whether she should be sad or relieved that she finally saw him if it be only for a short time. She's been waiting her whole live and would have settled for only a glimpse of him if it came down to it. Either way this wont be their last encounter, and by his words it's not the last they will see of Rosetta, all her questions shall be answered in time. She turned and walked out of the rose-filled area letting the rain drops hit her face, she combed them threw her hair-a well needed breath of fresh air.

In time..

**Acheron's POV-**

"NO! SEBASTIAN! PLEASE! ACHERON!"

Belladonna?.. That's her voice...

I could hear her screams echo threw the room, each time growing more and more hasty. I gather as much breath into my lungs as I can to try and cry out to her, only to choke up more blood in the process-the red liquid pouring from my nostrils. I cringe instinctively trying to block the blood flowing from my chest, it now seeping threw the gaps between my fingers. My vision blurs in an out of focus along with my consciousness. As glass shards fall around me like pouring rain; cutting threw my flesh with ease, Belladonna's screams fade to silence.

_I've lost her..._

A high-heeled shoe pushes against my shoulder compelling me to lie on my back fully exposed. My blood-shot eyes meet a man's pair of fierce green ones. The machine he holds in his hands sparks up, moving at an incredible speed. He swings it above his head easily showing much experience and aligns it perfectly in the path aimed for my heart. I release built up air in a sign of defeat and acceptance. The tears rolling down my cheeks are the only warmth I have left to feel.

"What the Hell?" He exclaims waking me from my stupor as the machine is kicked out of his hands, jabbing into the ground beside me. The blades centimeters from my face. The red reaper grips his hands from the pain.

I sigh in relief but only for a moment as the blonde haired women from before stands over me now with vengeance dripping from her eyes. I scream from the simple gesture of moving as she hoists me in the air by gripping my aching shoulders; her finger nails digging into my flesh.

She looks at me, cocks her head to one side and smiles at the pure amusement of my torture.

"Bella..donna" I strain to say.

"Shh...don't worry, you'll see her again, I must keep you alive for now, but trust your life is not spared" She says to me before she takes off from the room, far too fast for a human to move.

My eyes become heavy as my vision becomes hollow, black edges seem to form in the corners of my view creating a dark tunnel growing further and further away. Her sadistic laughs drifting out of my consciousness.

**Belladonna POV-**

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed, surprised to see him as I opened my eyes. The black butler stood before me completely soaked, I strained from smiling at his displeased face. Although I found his soaked attire, dripping jet black hair and face rather attractive, I tried focusing on remaining 'serious'.

"what would compel you to run away in the middle of a storm, this late at night?" he asked. His eyes first connected with mine than ran down my dirty shoulders and dress, I glanced down at myself as well giving a sheepish grin not realizing I looked like I had rolled around in mud-my grey dress now a dingy brown.

"Your clothes look awful"

I rolled my eyes. "I was only talking to-" I turned back to the gazebo and realized it's best not to expose my encounter with Undertaker. I turned back toward Sebastian seeing as his face of confusion deepened.

"He must have left" I quickly replied.

"Well where ever 'he' went is not our concern, please come to the carriage so I can take you home"

I sat in the passengers hold as the carriage took off down the road. My mind still thinking back on the man in the cemetery. your father has great things for you.. translation, I have great things for you Belladonna. If only I knew what he meant! The crack of the harnesses Sebastian held in his hands woke me from my contemplation as he ordered the horses to take a sharp right.

I chuckled a little remembering Sebastian mumbling dis-pleasingly to himself as he had to drive home in the rain, further damaging his coat that was made out of some special fabric or something. I told him he could have stayed in the back with me and will the horses home or do whatever it is he did to them last time, but he refused. Saying it's not proper for a butler to sit in the back with a women alone. Does he always have to be so well-mannered? I rested my elbow on the window seal then my head in my hand; listening only to the rain hit the carriage roof and the trotting of the horses hooves against the stone and gravel, drifting off into a well deserved sleep.

"Ahhah!" I screamed, eyes wide, as the carriage came to an abrupt stop throwing me against the seats opposite me. I rolled over crashing onto the floor. The world outside my window shown now a pitch black. Shouldn't we be home by now? I sat on the floor frozen as I began to hear strange noises from outside.

"Sebastian?" I whispered.

I opened the door and walked down the steps to the ground. The moment my boots touched gravel I was knocked off of my feet, through the carriage doors, crashing threw the other side of the carriage wall. My back cracked against a well rooted tree shooting pain along my spine; my voice cried out in withering pain as I hit the ground. I clamped my hand over my arm as it began to bleed. Sebastian appeared by my side instantly helping me off the ground.

"Sebastian what is going on?" I asked my voice shaky and eyes beginning to water.

"stand behind me" he ordered.

I stood straight,my back cracking in response and pressed myself against the tree I just slammed into as he stood in front of me with attentive eyes and hands curled into claws. His cautiousness putting me immediately on edge.

"Hello Belladonna! ironic running into you here" a voice sounded, sending birds flying from the tree tops.

I peeked from behind Sebastian and instantly pushed away.

"Rosetta!" I yelled in almost a growl.

Sebastian grabbed hold of my arm halting my attempt to charge at her despite the scythe she held in her hands, which she used to strike me down only a moment ago. I could feel the blood; warm against my skin, run down my lip and other places of my body that have been cut by the whip-lash of branches, but that did not stop my desire to attack her.

"come come dear I didn't come here to fight, although that seemed to be all your butler wanted to do" she inferred.

I turned to Sebastian to see his uniform ripped to shreds, his chest rising and falling rapidly from his heavy panting.

"I tried leading her away from you and in turn received little information concerning Acheron" Sebastian replied, ignoring my horrified look concerning his wounds.

"_I received a file today with the name Acheron Montuebellum_" I suddenly remembered.

"Where's Acheron!" I screamed.

Rosetta threw her head back and laughed at me.

"Haven't given up yet have we?.." she jumped down from on top of the tipped over carriage toward the ground where I stood. I swung my right hook which she blocked with ease gripping my forearm tightly in her hands. I screamed as she twisted it around pinning it against my back. Any fraction of movement I tried to make sent a shock of pain threw my contorted arm. Her other hand clutched my throat so that I couldn't move my head-her lips by me ear.

"I'll tell you a little secret.." she began.

"Sebastian don't!" I yelled, stopping his last step towards Rosetta and I; me acting as Rosetta's shield a well as leverage.

"If I were you butler I wouldn't take another step closer, unless you want Miss poor Montuebellum to loose an arm"

I screamed as she dug deeper into my wrist, twisting my arm; the pressure in my shoulder built up so much I was sure it was to pop.

Sebastian looked back at me with an expression of him trying to understand my interior motive. He could help me escape Rosetta's grasp if only I'd allow him to.

Little did he know of Ciel's words playing in my mind rapidly.

_are you willing to sacrifice yourself for your brother?_

I'll do whatever it takes. If it means running away in the middle of the night, denying my father and taking a beating from Rosetta just for a piece of information; breaking Sebastian's vow of protection over me..so be it.

My breathing slowed as I waited for her reply,

"He resides in a place of holy ground..long forsaken" she finally whispered; I cringed at the feeling of her lips rubbing against my ear.

With those simple words she released me. I stumbled backward surprisingly into the hands of Sebastian. Rosetta dashed off into the woods, clear out of sight. I pushed out of his hands infuriated. What the Hell does that mean! How will I ever find Acheron with so little information! This is just some sick game to her, and longer I wait the further he is closer to death.

"lets go! we can chase after her! she'll lead us right to him-ahh! hey!" I yelled as he picked up ignoring my protests.

"Belladonna look at yourself, your covered in dirt and now so are your wounds, you need to go home before matters get worse, although you have a desire for revenge you cannot deny the pain soaring threw your body" he replied smoothly.

I glanced down at myself cradled in his arms and sighed in agreement. My body ached and the cuts and bruises stung irritably. He began to walk back to the manor only about a mile away from where the carriage was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Once in side Maylene escorted me to my room where she drew my bath and helped clean my wounds. Sebastian left to prepare Ciel for bed and clean the manor. Afterward once everyone was asleep I ventured off to the library and picked up a few books to read considering the storm was still ongoing and my mind was filled with Rosetta and the man at the cemetery I was not getting much sleep tonight.<p>

I walked down the dark hallway back to my room with books clutched in my hands, I stepped lightly trying to avoid from causing a disturbance. I approached a door cracked open letting a beam of faded light into the hall. I peeked inside thinking it was probably Bard and Finnian's room, my cheeks burned bright red and eyes widened as I was terribly wrong. Sebastian emerged from a separate room; assuming his private wash room, dressed in nothing but a towel. I never seen him like this, in fact I doubt anyone in the manor has; no one knows what he does at the late hours of the night. For once he didn't seem so composed, his hair was damp and slightly wavy, his chest fully exposed, his posture straight but casual. He looked so..human. He stood at the foot his bed, which was made to perfection-considering he doesn't sleep, and unfolded his new uniform, which was exactly the same as the one before. The blood in my nose pooled as the large cotton towel dropped from around his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to solve the riddle?<strong>

**"He resides in a place of holy ground..long forsaken"**

**Like I mentioned before Chapter Nine is done and will be up Saturday!**

**R&R! please! Till then! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine! :D Sorry for the delay :/ I hope all of you had a good Easter! ^_^ warning: This chapter is the reason this fic. is rated mature ;) -DestinyItalia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Temptations<em>

"Oh" I gasped, turning away, pressing my back against the wall beside the door leading to his room-my books clutched tightly to my chest as I try not to make a sound. My heart seems to be beating against the front of my hard cover book as I dare myself to take another look. I glance down both ends of the dark hall only to make sure that I'm not the one being watched. I turn back to his door, tilt my head, and squint my left eye to get a better view. My eyes trace along the muscles of his back, masked by smooth pale skin. His black pants surprisingly sit past the small of his back instead of up by his hips like they normally appear to be. His shoulder blades move, drawing my eye back to his torso. He shuffles his white dress shirt in his hands but stops before he pulls it over his head. I hold my breath at the sound of his dark chuckle.

"It would be less impolite if you would come in" He told me not even turning around to meet my gaze. I gasped turning back around to the hallway, trying in vain to hide myself. _Damn it! how does he always know when I'm lurking?... well not lurking-carefully observing my surroundings._

"I can feel the presence of anyone, human or immortal. It's a trait you will soon develop.." He answered.

"Oh, so now your a mind reader" I blurted instantly cupping my hand over my mouth. He did not reply for I still have yet to accept his offer into his room.

I considered turning and dashing down the hall back to my room like I was never there but, another part of me wanted to know where he was going with this. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry!" I gushed, trying to keep a low voice. "I was coming back from the library, and your door was open..and "

"I understand" he replied facing me, bare flesh and all, his white shirt still gripped in his hands. My eyes widened at the sight of his chest.

"What happened?" I yelled stepping toward him lying my hand on the center of his pectorals. My finger tips running over the ribs of an thirteen-inch scar.

"sorry" I blushed pulling my hand away. He grabbed my palm between his thumb and four fingers and placed it back over his chest, I could feel the pulse of his heart against my hands. I wasn't entirely sure demons even had a heart beat.

"Your father leaves quite an impression" He replied.

"He did this?" I asked looking straight into his eyes, he did not reply right away and I drew my attention back to his chest; studying the flesh wound closely. He must have punctured pretty deep to leave such an "impression".

"but your a...how did you get injured if your a demon? he left a scar and everything?"

"a death scythe. Weapons of Shinigami's can pierce threw anything,"

"hmm" I hummed and I pulled away, huffing in annoyance.

"What is everyone talking about?...what happened to you, Snake, and Ciel on that ship? and what does it have to do with my dad?"

"are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"don't give me that.. Mr. ' we are more than mere fiction, and now is the time for you to know the whole true' " I quoted in a deep Sebastian-type voice.

"well I'm ready, tell me" I urged. He nodded clearing his throat before he began.

"Being the Queen's guard dog, master Ciel, snake, and I were ordered to board the Campania- a luxury cruise ship set on a course for America. On board was an organization known as The Aurora Society. We were to investigate the societies experiments on resurrection of the dead. Little did we know that the hundreds of corpses were being stored at the bottom of the ships cargo hold, and with the push of a button they were released and set havoc upon the ship, killing a majority of people on board"

I sat down on the edge of his bed completely consumed by his story, he paused and looked down at me questioningly.

"oh...continue" I said.

"A young doctor aboard the ship built the machine which gave the corpses' life hoping to go to America and spread complete salvation threw the power of medicine. Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt took the machine hoping to use it to build a new empire which he would be the tyrant ruler. Undertaker on the other hand was the master mind behind the entire operation, with the doctor as merely a tool he was able to use the machine to conduct an experiment in which they put the same amount of humans and the un-dead which he called "Bizarre Dolls'' on the same ship an see who would come out on top. First he admitted, his part in all this was simply out of curiosity, then he considered the reality of actually continuing the end of a cinematic record-his only flaw was even though he could continue a record he could not give them a new soul. All in the end Ciel and I would have to take him into custody for crime against the Queen, to our inconvenience, Grell and-"

"Grell was there?" I beamed.

Sebastian arched his eyebrow at my sudden cheeriness at the mention of Grell, "I almost forgotten, Grell and another bothersome shinigami Ronald were there collecting souls, and sense Undertaker was a deserter who was tempering with death they also had to take him in,"

"So what happen?" I asked, excited for the climax of this tale.

"The ship collided into an iceberg, and after a long drawn out brawl between us all the ship sunk and we all were forced our separate ways, my first priority, tending to my master's safety"

"Oh," I commented, hoping for something a little more dramatic.

"Ciel was able to snag Undertaker's funeral lockets, and with out them we would have never known about you" He replied sitting beside me. I glanced at him slightly disappointed he had put his shirt on.

"All of that was just a game to him? a humorous experiment" I continued.

"seems so, since we have yet to contact him we don't truly know his purpose"

"continuation of the cinematic record"

_If my father had succeeded, he could literally defy Death. He could raise anyone from the grave, Colette, the real Charlotte, even my mother..._

I snapped out of my foolish thoughts and stood from his bed.

_ridiculous of me to think that way..._I suddenly remembered what Undertaker had told me earlier, _"I have a task I must complete"_ He couldn't have been talking about the Bizarre Dolls, they didn't work, you can't give someone a soul...once they're gone, that's the end.

"well I'm glad you were able to get everyone to safety" I smiled, making my way to his door.

"What kind of Butler would I be, if I couldn't do such a simple task?" he replied, walking after me.

I stepped out into the hall and spun around on my heel to face him once more as he leaned against the frame of his door.

"But your not" I moved in closer to him, his door frame acting as a barrier between us.

"your a demon" I whispered.

He leaned in closer to me catching my breath with his luminescent eyes; mirroring the moon's grey light enchantingly. He truly is a creature of the night and his disguise as a nobleman's butler is less than feasible to his true power or charm for that matter.

I clutched my books tightly in my hands as we stood (me awkwardly), seemingly waiting for something to happen, some one to make the first move. The last time we told each other farewell he left quite an impression.

"goodnight Belladonna" Sebastian nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"goodnight Sebastian" I smiled,

As soon as his door shut I ran back to my room as quickly as possible; hearing the butlers chuckle again. I shut my door behind me, leaning against it to catch my breath. I cupped my hand over my cheek to try and stop from blushing.

* * *

><p>I shut the second book authored by a man named Edgar Allen Poe and toss it aside having read it twice out of sheer boredom. I shot up on my bed from the sound of lightning cracking outside my window.<p>

I grabbed a candle stick and walked into my bathroom and began to draw another bath. Might as well for I have nothing else to do. The light from the candle was dull but calming. I brushed my hair first and tied it into a high bun. My fingers struggled to unravel the corset bindings on my back. I rolled my eyes and grunted in frustration, ready to rip the corset off completely. Then a pair of hands replaced mine and began to untie it for me.

"thank you" I said in a low voice. Knowing all to well who's hands they belonged to, seeing as he was the only other person in the manor who wasn't fast asleep.

I don't know if I am feeling this way because I am exhausted or because the candle light is playing tricks on me but... I could hear Sebastian breathing, feel his chest rising and falling, his fingers running down my back, the pulse of his heart. I wanted to feel _more_ of him. I focused only on the candle as my corset dropped onto the floor barely making a sound. I was relieved that I could finally breath freely again; my bare back facing Sebastian unashamed.

Will he turn to leave like the gentlemen he has been since the first day I met him? Or will he stay with me and share this sway of ecstasy I feel in this very moment. I inhale a short breath as I feel the warmth of his hands glide around my waist pressing me against his chest. His left hand leaves my waist and runs along my arm and collar bone gently brushing over my skin. His lips press against the base of my neck where a bruise was slowly fading, making my knees buckle.

"Je suis désolé ... Belladonna" he whispers against my skin. His voice hinting a plea for forgiveness.

I turn around wanting his lips to meet mine letting him know that I don't blame him for what happened earlier when Rosetta attacked, but when I turn around I stop newly frustrated. For once! I wish for him not to be the polite and well-mannered butler. I stand before him completely exposed and he responds with closed eyes from it is improper for a man, especially the help, to look at a women undressed. I want him to act on impulse, deny all commands, become the animalistic being the dwells silently within him. I want him to fulfill his every desire while also complying to mine, only until I can take no more. I want him to open his eyes and gaze down at me as if I were his lover. I run my fingers threw his hair feeling him respond to my touch.

Our bodies emanate immense heat; a yearning we can no longer subdue, or more as we no longer want to. He waits, his hands still anchored around me but he won't go any further until I make my more-granting him permission, but not this time. I remove his hands and walk to the tub filled with steaming hot water. I slip my dress underskirt off of my hips and climb in. I sit in the tub, lowering myself down slowly- goosebumps rippling up my body.

My eyes folded close as I slid chin deep under the water, my hair flowing like tangled seed weed. I open my right eye slightly to see him still anchored in the same spot, as soon as I closed my eyes again I heard the click of his shoes against the marble floor. I sat up in the tub with my bare back facing him, my hair covering my breast as he knelt by the edge of the tub. I looked down trying to hide my red cheeks as he rolled up his white sleeves. I thank the heavens the soapy water makes it difficult to see past my ribs. He picks up a dripping sponge and runs it along my back. I tilt my head back biting down on my lip. He continued to dip the sponge in the water and run it along my arms, shoulders, and back; soothing the semi-healed wounds from earlier. I turn, this time a little harder to resist him, but I do. He hesitates, the sponge hovering in the space between us. His eyes stinging impatiently. I grab his hand glide the sponge from the top of my chin to my collar bone, I repeat the motion only allowing the sponge to inch further down each time. After the four time of this, he drops the sponge and intertwines his fingers in my hair, our eyes meet. His lashes long and lids half open dreamy like.

"Belladonna" he whispered as his eyes grew a deep scarlet-the color of passion. His voice seemed to echo in my head and everything around me seemed to slow as I gazed deep into his eyes. I began leaning into him as he pulled me closer bringing my lips to his. With each kiss I could feel him becoming more anxious. My hands gripped the back of his head, tangling my fingers through his hair. I sat up on my knees in the water as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

My breathing became uneven breathless gasps that I couldn't contain.

"It wasn't...your fault..Sebastian" I whispered.

My chest pushed into his in response to his finger tips running across my damp skin; as if fleeing from his touch or more, encouraging it. This all felt so real, in my dream I desired him more than anything; biased pleasure. But this was different, he's acting on free will, he desires also.

He began to kiss my cheek down to my neck and collar bone. His lips touched a soft spot on my neck that sent shivers down my spine and made my toes curl. My hands clawed deeper into his back. He remained on that same spot, kissing and biting gently. I arched my back in his hands and closed my eyes. He began to pick me up out of the water, but I rejected giggling to myself as I reverted pulling him into the tub with me. As soon as the water settled around us, things began to move a lot faster. My fingers curled around his shirt, pulling it down over his shoulders and throwing it to the floor with a splat. His hips lifted beneath me as he removed his soaked pants. My hands on the back of his neck drew him closer to me as I kissed him. He began to kiss my neck and collar bone, he stopped bringing his lips to my ear.

"this is real" I breathed, still believing this is nothing but a fragment of my imagination.

"Only if that is what you wish"

"I do" I whispered back to him. His hands tightened around my waist as his legs opened beneath the water; spreading my knees further apart.

"I've never done this before" I whispered.

He stopped and sat back against the tub so that he could look into my eyes. His expression revealing a moment of self-doubt; an emotion I've never seen in him before.

"your father wishes for you to retain your innocence, that is the only image he has of you, who am I to be the one to strip that away" He whispered.

"Innocence lies deeper than inexperience" I answered.

"no," he replied, "that is the very definition of the word, lack of guile or corruption. As you said before, I am the very being that thrives on corruption,"

I placed my hand on his cheek as I spoke. "Innocence is what my father wanted, but neither could he resist the temptation of corruption, I choose my own path, and if lying with you means that I am to be corrupted..then so be it."

He lips pressed to mine, curling at the ends in the form of a smile.

...

Even as we left the bath I was still in a daze, my damp hair flowing down his back. My legs straddled around his waist with his hands holding me against him. All the candles had burned out, though the light from my window glowed brilliantly. We laid down on my bed effortlessly; my pillows and blanket sinking in around me. I opened my eyes and looked at Sebastian's deep red eyes staring down at me. His damp hair falling in his face, I ran my hands threw his hair moving it out of the way. Sebastian's body still wet from the bath seemed to glisten under the moon light.

His chest laid on top of mine although his arm remained on the side of my hip supporting some of his weight. I arched my back as his body drew into mine. I gasped, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly. My body remained frozen underneath him, my muscles locked afraid to move.

A few moments passed and my muscles relaxed. I removed my hands from his shoulders and he understood. He began kissing me again with eager lips. His kisses were rough and forceful, he held so much passion in each one. It felt like a shot of electricity ran down my spine when he would bite my bottom lip. My hands absently ran up the back of his head, threw his soft black hair. I tugged on his hair and he let out a groan from the back of his throat sending another shock of electricity. Our kisses suddenly became more aggressive. His hand ran up my back making me shutter.

I moaned wanting nothing but Sebastian; my body ached for his embrace. My hands slid down his abs,His lips were instantly at my neck, his hand cupped under my neck while his other gripped my thigh. My back arched again, we moaned in unison. He picked me up and sat on his knees with his hands refusing to part form my thighs, his chest rising and falling rapidly. I pressed my forehead to his wanting to erase any space between us. He drove his hips into mine resulting in my back colliding into the head board. I screamed of out what I wasn't sure was pain or pleasure, although I'm positive I'll have bruises tomorrow. I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him in deeper.

_"oh...Sebastian.." _I gasped, instantly biting my bottom lip to try and muffle my pleas.

Apart from my dream Sebastian was a lot less vocal than I imagined, and when he was, it would be an occasional moan or gasp but mostly he released animalistic growls that he try desperately to contain.

The walls cracked with every hit of the head board against them. His name escaped my lips, my eyes rolled, what ever I wanted him to do he did as if he were reading my mind. His hands released me and dug into the wall, assuming he was afraid of digging into my thighs further hurting me than he already was, but this _pain_ didn't hurt at all.

"It's ok" I breathed, gripping his face in my hands. His lips crushed onto mine (thankful that I wasn't in as much pain as he thought I was) at the same moment as his hips. I cried out desperately; _I don't think I can take much more of this!_ His lips found their way to my cheek, chin, then to the crook of my neck. He continued to nibble and kiss like he had before in the bath, I tilted my head back elongating my neck. I felt the slick warmth of his tongue glide along my skin followed an immense, sharp pain.

_"ahh! Seba-Sebastian!"_ I muttered.

His hands hooked around my hips as he bit deeper into my neck, my hands clawed into his back drawing blood of his own. The pain I began to feel faded into an irresistible sensation that I encouraged him to continue. He moaned as his jaw locked for only a moment more. He released me with a small gasp and licked the remaining blood from the wound he had just made. His eyes locked onto mine burning with desire. He laid me down on my back kissing me softly.

_"Belladonna.." _He whispers my name to me like a sweet lullaby as I reach my peak; An enchanting lullaby bringing me into the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>My eyelids fluttered as I began to wake. My room was dark, all the curtains were closed sealing out any outside light. I stretched out and yawned as my eyes adjusted to the dark. My body ached and muscles exhausted.<p>

When I woke Sebastian was gone. As I expected he would be. I sat up on my bed and took a deep breath, I listened to the rhythm of the rain hitting my windows and on the roof top. I unraveled my hair from the bun I had re-made. I ran my fingers threw my locks mimicking Sebastian's touch, my scalp still so sensitive. My hand left from my hair down past the henge of my jaw, to the base of my collar bone. I instinctively bit my bottom lip-my eyes shut trying desperately to remember. To remember his face..his touch..his voice as it whispered my name. At this moment I can only remember bits, we spent most of the night and early morn together. I distinctly remember hitting my breaking point more than once, unlike Sebastian who remained consistent until the very end.

I smiled at the thought of His name, my finger tips ran over my lips..._Sebastian._

"Lady Belladonna?"

My hands fell into my lap as I gasped startled by the voice of Maylene. I guess moments like that only last for so long before reality settles in again. I instantly remembered the significance of today and why she was at my door so early. I fell back onto my bed and covered my face with a pillow.

I'm meeting the Undertaker today.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters are winding down! I'm excited :) My curiosity has peeked so quick question. What do you think Undertaker's reaction would be if he knew about Sebastian and Belladonna's romance?<strong>

**R&R! Till then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I've gotten to ten chapters! :D thank you so much for reading my story ^_^ Enjoy Chapter Ten! hope nothing is confusing :) This story is coming to a close but I still have much in store -DestinyItalia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Revelations<br>_

"come in Maylene" I answered.

The small maid opened the door and gasped, dropping the towels and bathing sponge she held in her hands, her knees knocking together as she did so.

"Oh goodness!" She exclaimed, I looked at her utterly confused.

"What happened in here?" she asked.

I glanced around my room and felt utterly stupid for not noticing before. Sebastian had completely eradicated my head board. My once beautiful white drapes were now dangling from my canopy frame. The sheets and some pillow cases were ripped and scattered all over my floor. I covered my mouth, hiding my smile as I saw my damp black night gown on the floor. Lastly, Sebastian's white dress shirt hung over my shoulders. I brought the collar to my nose inhaling his sweet scent.

I looked back to Maylene thinking quickly on how to answer. There is no way in hell they're knowing about what happened between me and the Earl's butler.

"I-uhh..well" I whispered, my mind suddenly going blank with clever excuses, Shit! She looked at me confused for my own well being.

The earls butler, clad in black walked past the red headed maid stopping first to peer inside my room with an apparent look of surprise. I looked away-studying what was left of my bed spread- truthfully not wanting to look at him feeling so..vulnerable.

"seems like last nights earth quake took quite a toll on Lady Belladonna's room as well" He commented. I rolled my eyes, that's his clever excuse?

"Earth quake?" Maylene inquired. "I didn't feel a thing"

She can't seriously be buying into this? I glance up at the pair to see Maylene leaning against the frame of my door, her eyes lost deep within round sienna-red orbs. Sebastian subduing her in some sort of trance.

"Of course, you are quiet a heavy sleeper" he said to her with indistinct charm. "Don't worry about the chaos, just get Lady Belladonna ready and I'll take care of the rest"

"y-y-yes Mr. Sebastian" she stammered.

He bent down and picked up my towels and sponge and handed it to the maid who stumbled into my room. He then gently closed the door behind him.

"morning Lady Belladonna" She greeted me with a cheery smile. I huffed and climbed out of bed, wrapping Sebastian's shirt around my nude form like a robe.

"Maylene" I said walking past her into my wash room.

"yes, my lady?" she asked almost innocent like.

"your nose is bleeding" I answered. She quickly wiped her face with one of the hand towels she held and followed me into the wash room.

I sat in the tub and Maylene began to wipe me down with a gentle sponge. I stare at the soapy water trying to transcend the memories of the night before; who shared this bath with me the last time I was in it. A part of me refuses to believe he was Sebastian, the way he touched me so closely, his fervent kisses; how well we seemed to mesh together (and I don't mean physically). Surely he was not the man we all see on a daily basis. He must be one hell of a butler and in addition one hell of an actor to put aside last nights events in a matter of hours and return to the routine of impeccable butler; But was he acting with me? Playing a roll simply because that's what I wanted from him? It doesn't take much for him to put on a face to get what he wants, seeing as he did just that to Maylene moments ago. What fool would believe my room was torn apart by an earth quake? If that be the case my room must have been the epicenter..Maybe that was it then? He was the player and I his pawn,Another piece to manipulate. but what was his purpose?

"Owe!" I yelled in response to Maylene running the sponge over the base of my neck.

"I'm sorry my lady!" she cried.

She swiped my hair away from the spot that the pain was emanating from and quickly examined it

"It-It looks like you've been...bitten" She sounded with wonder in her voice.

"Oh" I gasped, my mind immediately reverting back to the night I was clutched tightly in Sebastian's arms.

_"the slick warmth of his tongue glide along my skin followed an immense, sharp pain."_

I clamped my hand over the base of my neck, wincing slightly from the pain I inflicted upon myself. The puncture wounds were still tender.

"It must have been a bug bite, nothing to worry about" I quickly replied.

Although secretly I worried very much about Sebastian's mark he left behind. I've heard legends of what a bite from a demon can do to someone. The effects on the body can be deadly, most don't survive and if they do-they are said to have gone mentally insane. My theory is the bite it's self does not cause the insanity, the demons seek out their victims. The person is tormented and paranoia is their down fall. That would also explain the disappearances of the people that have been bitten, But I must find out for myself.

"I'm finished" I said standing up in the tub with my arms out stretched. Maylene wrapped a large towel around me and I stepped out of the tub.

* * *

><p>Sebastian set the delicate china plate in front of his young master, filled to the edge with his favorite breakfast foods. Ciel lifted his fork ready to stab into his meal until he looked across the table to the empty plate that sat there. Sebastian along with Ciel raised a brow questioningly as to where their silver-haired house guest has run off to this time.<p>

**Belladonna-**

I stood on the tips of my toes looking threw author upon author, book titles upon titles ; one after another. After about two rows it all became on big meaningless blur. All the while the puncture wounds growing more irritable.

"Looking for something"

I gasped, shoulders high and hand pressed to my chest as I whirled around to the person behind me.

"you scared me" I replied. Sebastian of course. He responded with a sly smirk and a satisfied grin. He waited patiently for me to answer his previous question, eying the book shelf I was trying to reach a moment ago.

"I was researching...curiosity killed the cat and all" I smiled. He reached above my head and pulled out the thick, black book I was reaching for. I stiffened suddenly as he looked at the cover then back at me with ironic humor playing in his eyes.

"John A. Fox" He cited reading the spine of the book where the author was entitled. My heart seemed to skip a beat in my chest; I remained a some what calm composer matching his poker face with one of my own.

"last I recall this man spent his life time in the research of the supernatural, demons and other such beings. His greatest downfall resulting from his..curiosity"

His lips played into a humorous grin as if he had a part in the authors "down fall". John A. Fox had gone missing after his book was published.

"If you have questions, I will gladly answer them" he smiled.

As much as I wanted to avoid this, this awkward conversation-this confirmation. He was right, if I really wanted to know I should have just asked him. I took the book from his hands opening it and running my fingers over the smooth paper, my eyes fidgeting to meet his.

"I...you" I corrected. "You bit me", my lips raising at the corners. I came to the library in hopes of finding an explanation, Ciel has a vast collection of books. One of them must contain knowledge of demons. I want to know if this bite would effect me? what did it mean, literally or symbolically? Was it done purposely or was it simply an act fueled by animalistic lust? Either way I would never forget the irresistible sensation it gave me.

Sebastian took a step toward me forcing me to finally meet his gaze, His eyes flickered violently at the mention of last night.

"you might want to start on chapter three" He smirked, then turned and left the library.

"But-you.." I muttered, he completely ignored me. Ohh! I hate when he does that!

"Oh Lady Belladonna" He called from the hall, simply enjoying my hostility.

"y e s" I replied, long and drawn out.

"We leave for the morgue in ten minutes"

I huffed and walked grudgingly out of the library.

* * *

><p>The ride to the morgue was long and conspicuous. Each passing minute left time for the anxiety to build inside me. I looked out the carriage window on my left searching for anything to focus on, anything to help pass the time. Eventually that gave me little interest as well. I opened the book I got from the library and began to read.<p>

"John A. Fox?" Ciel questioned. "If you want to know of demons, why not ask Sebastian?"

My face fell into a slight look of annoyance,

"huh. I should have thought of that earlier" I replied simply, drawing my gaze back to my book.

After a moment or so of reading I found myself drifting hazily into sleep as soft rain began to fall.

The carriage stopped and my eyes opened accordingly, Ciel stood -cane in hand- and exited the carriage.

"were here" he said casually.

I followed him out onto the cobblestone street where the air was crisp and rain still a drizzle.

"This is the place?" I asked slightly disappointed in the rugged building that stood before me.

The building was obviously old,decorated in cobwebs and broken windows, But sure enough a large sign hung above with the bold title_ UNDERTAKER_. My stomach jumped as my eyes ran across the letters.

We approached the door and Sebastian gave it a gentle knock, the door cracked in response so he opened it fully moving aside to allow his master and I inside first. I followed Ciel ignoring my heart pounding against my rib cage but I couldn't manage to walk past the frame of the door. _What's wrong with you Bella? you've already met the man so why are you still so afraid? _I stopped suddenly realizing I honestly don't know the answer to that question. I retreated backward running into Sebastian as I did so.

"something a miss?" he questioned looking down at me.

I turned facing him-mouth open ready to defend myself but I sighed defiantly in reprimand.

"yes" I confessed. "I-I don't know why, I just..I'm just confused. At the beginning of this journey I was hurt, I wanted to face him and demand to know why he left me. Then I run into you and Ciel and all of this happens! I put my self, and my brother in danger, he promised never to leave me and now!-"

"You can confront him" He interceded. His hand cupped under my chin encouragingly.

"question him, demand what ever it is you want to know. Show him just how much you've grown, you'll have to tell him your decision on whether or not you choose to be a shinigami.. start now"

I smiled and turned back to the morgue and walked inside with Sebastian close behind.

The interior of the building matched it's exterior, with the exception of coffins lying every where, and the stagnant smell of decaying bodies and other unmentionables. I walked around the small room absorbing everything in sight and touch. _This is my father._ I thought. This has been his life ever since he left the job of a shinigami. I ran my finger tips over his desk, completely un-phased by the skulls, tools of trade, jars of questionable species, and a cup of dog treats? Each his own characteristic and I loved everything about them.

I pulled out his funeral lockets he entrusted Ciel to keep who then passed them on to me and realized one thing. Just as I was about to speak Sebastian emerged form a secluded room in the back and took the words right out of my mouth.

"he's not here" He declared. Ciel only nodded,

The way Sebastian uttered those words hit me like shards of glass, stinging on contact and twice as painful to remove. Twice as painful to realize..._he lied. _

_"Ciel has planned for us to meet with you tomorrow, at the morgue"_

_"good I can finally fit the young phantomhive for one of my coffins"_

That's what he told me the other night. He was supposed to be here, we were supposed to finish this together. I bit my lip refusing to shed a single tear. _I'm tried of crying. _Sebastian was right, time for confirmation. I dropped the lockets on his desk and turned swiftly towards the door. I stormed out of the morgue, and the raven and guard dog followed.

"Anywhere else you would like to go?" Sebastian asked, falling keen to my new change in attitude.

"no, take me home" I answered.

"And take the back rode, we should get home faster that way" Ciel added.

As I looked out the window over the bumpy rode, we drove past what looked to be a cathedral. My brows raised questioningly as to why the building was sort of..closed off to the rest of the town. The church was broken down almost as much as the morgue.

"It's abandoned, been desolate for years" Ciel answered.

My eyes widened, the voice in my head ringing like a bell, a bottomless pit of echoes, echoing recognition.

_He resides in a place of holy ground..long forsaken, resides in a place of holy ground...long forsaken, a place of holy ground..long forsaken, holy ground...long forsaken._

_"_Stop!" I all but screamed, Sebastian responded immediately halting the carriage.

"what the Hell!" Ciel yelled as he catapulted out of his seat into my lap, his head against my chest.

I stood instantly running out of the carriage-I'll have to apologize to the Earl later- Ciel let out a whine as he hit the wooden floor his cheeks flustered pink.

I ran threw the rain that began to pick up and pushed the rusted, steal gates closing off the church wide open. I continued to run threw the dirt and grass as Sebastian followed. My heart pumped enthusiastically with adrenaline.

_"some one is playing a cruel prank, and I intend on having the last laugh" _

He's _here_.

I burst threw the heavy double doors with strength I did not know I had. My mouth hung open as I continued to breath heavily, the water running down my face into my mouth helped ease the dryness in my throat. I walked down the hallowed isles with my muscles tightening and chest extending.

With as much breath as I can hold, I titled my head back and in a high voice I shouted.

"UNDERTAKER!" My voice echoed off the dome ceiling and plexiglass windows. I stood my ground as my breathing began to slow. My eyes scanning over the room wildly finally settling on two figures standing at the alter.

"Shh! don't you know your supposed to keep quite in a church?" She inquired. Her voice rung threw the walls dripping in portentous irony. I have no time for her sarcasm.

Rosetta, tonight we finish this.

* * *

><p><strong>:D I added the whole significance to Sebastian's bite thing, so that their relationship had more depth. I didn't want it to just be a smash and pass haha..anyway It'll make sense by the end of this story. I promise :)<strong>

**Always up for some editing, I probably will tomorrow.  
><strong>

**R&R! Till Then -DestinyItalia  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy Chapter 11! :D Don't really have anything else to say lol**

**-DestinyItalia**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Life After Death<em>

Rosetta stepped out of the shadow looming over the alter and my eyes widened on the other person standing beside her. Acheron; his face distorted in a painful grunt. Rosetta had her arms constricted around his torso. One hand around his collarbone and the other held a dagger pointed at his chest. The dagger tore at his shirt revealing a scar resembling the one Sebastian has only it was a little longer and was not completely healed. Acheron began to breath heavily cautiously not trying to extend his chest wide enough that it would run into the blade.

I took a step forward but immediately halted it as Rosetta dug the tip of the knife into Acheron's flesh.

"Take another step closer and I reopen this wound; then this sacrificial lamb bleeds to death all over this alter" she warned.

Acheron looked down at me with wide eyes, not because of this hostile situation But because of _me. _He has not seen my transformation, now he will know that I am no longer a child of Innocence. I have chosen a path, and I will be a shinigami, along with the job included. Acheron was always my protector and now I must be his. Starting with tonight, I will take Rosetta's scythe and put an end to her.

"don't hurt him!" I yelled.

"too late sweetheart, I gave you your chance, I gave you an opportunity to leave all of this behind and begin a new, But you refused"

She cautiously began walking towards the back wall- Acheron still glued to her chest trying desperately not to move underneath the point of the knife.

"..we all loose a loved one in our lives. now it's time for you to feel the same pain I felt"

As I stared at Rosetta, listening to her rant, I noticed a change in her. Desperately holding on to her last resort, holding on to Acheron for dear life. Her eyes were unfocused, her words hesitant, hands trembling, and dingy blonde hair astray. I exchanged a quick glance with Sebastian and realized he noticed it to; She was slipping. All I need to do now in push her over the edge.

"Why are you doing this? what are you trying to gain!" I yelled,

She stopped at a large coffin, placed in the center back of the alter. I began to stride forward again, Sebastian flanking my left side waiting just as impatiently. My eyes widened as I began to realize what Rosetta was planning to do.

"Bella!.." Acheron gasped.

I clenched my teeth, watching horridly as his wound began to bleed heavily. I've broken her warning, practically running towards them. I halted and Rosetta moved the knife away from his chest, but it was too late.

"There is only one thing I want!" she replied, her voice ringing off the walls again. "If only you weren't as stubborn as your father! his life could have been spared!"

She turned Acheron around with one hand and began to open the coffin with her other, dropping the bloody knife.

"No! she's going to lock him in the coffin" I yelled, Sebastian and I lunged.

Just as I were to grab hold of Acheron from Rosetta's grip Sebastian tackled me to the ground.

"what are you doing?" I yelled, noting this is the third time he's stopped me from attacking her. He hovered over me protectively as he did the first time Rosetta was on the rage.

"Sebasti-" My words were silenced by Rosetta's piercing scream.

"I don't think that was meant to be aimed at you" Sebastian replied.

I looked to see Rosetta now pinned to the back wall of the cathedral. A metal sotoba pinned threw her hand- blood began to run down her arm as her eyes watered- her teeth bared as she struggled to break free. Acheron dropped to the floor beside the coffin cringing into a cat-like ball. A thunderous laugh echoes throughout the corridor. A laugh all to familiar to all of us.

"so you've figured it out little one, I do say I underestimated you Belladonna, as vow from your father, I shall never do that again"

A harsh breath escaped my lungs, That voice. Sebastian let go of me as I peered around him certain to see who's voice that was. He stood by an entrance on the left side of the church, draped in a long, thick cloak. He removed his hood.

"now that I've had my laugh, away from that coffin, it is more valuable than your life Rosetta"

Before I could utter a word Rosetta shouted a painful cry, I turned to see her pull the flat, metal rod from her bleeding hand and drop to her feet eight yards below. The sotoba resonated like a bell as she dropped it.

"you" she whispered, her head down and chest heaving. She clenched her fist angered and when she looked up at him her expression fell into astonishment and sorrow.

"You" She repeated less aggressively.

Undertaker stepped forward, slow and cautiously lifting his hands as if he were approaching a wild animal.

"we don't have to fight" He began.

Rosetta shook her head defiantly. "yes we do" she whispered.

Undertaker sighed, knowing all too well there is nothing he can say to persuade her.

"we were once great friends Rosetta, what tore us apart?"

"you did." she began. "you never loved me, I would have done anything for you and then you just-"

She waited for him to reply, waited for him to comfort her, tell her she was wrong. As desperate as she is now she would have settled for sympathy. She stood anticipating but he did not abide.

"Tell me you love me" she began, looking up at him. "TELL ME!" She yelled, picking up her death scythe from the church floor and striking it at him.

I closed my eyes flinching in reprimand although it was not directed towards me. I opened my eyes as a loud ringing echoed threw the walls-I covered my ears to try and block out the sound waves. Undertaker blocked her scythe with one of his own. I looked at him in awe, he was standing in a deep lung with a scythe that of a human skeleton: a skull at the the top where the blade extended, followed by the rib cage and the spine acting as a pole to hold onto. Barbed wire wrapped around the skull.

I suddenly heard Acheron cry out in pain, I went to move but faltered not wanting to run threw the two adults armed with sharp objects.

"GO!" Undertaker wailed pushing Rosetta out of my way.

I ran around them to my brother and dropped to my knees cradling his head in my hands.

"It's all right Acheron I'm here...I'm finally here"

"Bella.."he moaned. He looked up at me, and surprisingly he smiled cupping his hand on my cheek.

"Your beautiful" he whispered.

"you don't hate me?..I dragged you into this, you wouldn't be here if I didn't-"

"don't be foolish, you have a right to know who your father is.."

"do you know?" I asked, slightly worried by what he would reply. Colette never told us of demons and shinigami. Or so I thought.

"yes, the night my father died a man in a black cloak came to us, after sending my fathers soul on he told Colette she could find him in London, whenever she needed him...whenever you needed him" he finished.

"Everything you are doing now he knew you would do." I whispered, remembering the words of my father, late that night at the cemetery.

He was right. I see that now, he never truly left me.

The glass above us shattered-I hunched over Acheron protecting him from the multicolored shards- I look up to see Sebastian jumping down from the hollowed out window seal.

"And this is a day I never thought I'd see, demons and shinigami working together" Rosetta mocked, Sebastian and Undertaker did not even exchange a common glance. Although they fought the same enemy they were not allies. They only shared one goal, to protect me- the reapers daughter and the demons...I sighed not exactly knowing what I am to Sebastian now.

As I gathered to my feet both Undertaker and Sebastian shot glances my way as if it were the wrong thing to do.

"Don't dare say this is not my fight!" I yelled.

"I would never!" Rosetta replied, She charged at me and swung her scythe at my chest before I even had time to think. The back of her weapon shot immense pain threw my chest, I cringed to my knees trying to catch my breath. My eyes watered as I pressed my hand to the center of my chest. Sebastian immediately knelt by my side. I glanced around the cathedral to see that it was practically eradicated. As I continued to look on in bewilderment I realized I was wrong; this was not my fight this time. This was between Nyx and Rosetta.

"Rosetta stop this!" Undertaker cried.

Rosetta whipped her head around to glare at him but when her green eyes met with his she seemed to have forgotten everything, what she was doing, who she was fighting, everything. Her mouth hung open slightly, eyebrows arched, and eyes wide. I stared between the two trying desperately to understand, it was as if he held her under a trance. Like Sebastian and Maylene!

He walked up to the dazed women and ran his fingers threw her hair. She closed her eyes, excepting his embrace, the scythe slipped out of her hands. Then his arm wrapped around her waist and she responded by wrapping hers around his shoulders.

"Undertaker" I whispered in disbelief.

The man holding Rosetta ignored me completely. His thumb pressed against Rosetta's chin, pulling it down-parting her lips and angling his to fit perfectly in between.

Rosetta moaned eagerly tightening her arms around him, I watched helplessly from the side lines. What else could I do? As I began to turn away the flash of Undertaker's arm drew my attention. His long black nail traced along Rosetta's back. left corner across, right corner across. "X" marks the spot.

He gave her what she wanted so that now I can get what I want; this is merely a distraction. I drew up her scythe quickly in my hands charging towards the two in silent fury. In one fluid motion the blade of her scythe- the blade that cut threw my brothers chest, that caused us all this pain- stabbed threw her back and out her chest with ease.

Rosetta's mouth widened, breaking away from Undertaker's lips. A mixture of fragmented gasps and moans resonated from her throat, her wide eyes gazed at him in horror and sorrow from someone who has been betrayed. Tears ran down her eyes as the blood down her lips. Even as her knees gave out her arms remained hooked around his shoulders. He returned her gaze with a piercing look of hatred.

"Rest in peace Rosetta, may black winged angels carry you swiftly to the gates of Hell" he whispered.

I pulled the scythe out her back releasing a pained gasp from Rosetta, then she fell limp and slumped to the ground at my fathers feet. I looked to him then, his eyes playing with ominous satisfaction while mine were tired from exhaustion, But relieved this was over. I dropped Rosetta's death scythe and soon I fell as well.

His hands curved themselves around me, supporting me, protecting me, comforting me, everything I've longed for since I was a child. I smiled, hearing him respond with a small laugh.

I opened my eyes with a small gasp as I remembered it's not over yet, Acheron. He nodded and helped me to my feet. I steadily ran to my brother seeing him begin to fade away.

"Acheron! no please! just hold on a little longer" I glanced around frantically,

"Undertaker do something! he's dying!"

He only stood there, standing by that coffin, the coffin he almost chopped Rosetta's hand off of touching. The coffin that was supposed to belong to Acheron But his is at the morgue. So if that's not his who's is it?

I slowly let go of Acheron's hand and walked over to the long wooden box, smoothed to perfection, laced with golden trim, and painted white. My fingers curled over the lid as I began to open it. I looked inside and before I could stop myself I began to scream. Instinctively I jumped back allowing the lid to slam shut as I landed on my back side. I sat stunned, looking at the coffin as if I were blind: not looking at it entirely but more, looking threw it, trying to imagine it wasn't there. I began to cry as my chest heaved uneven breaths.

Nothing in the _world_ could have prepared me for who I saw lying inside.

* * *

><p><strong>hmm..Who indeed? Undertaker's studies might finally pay off, but there must always be a sacrifice.<strong>

**R&R! Till Then!  
><strong>

**-DestinyItalia :3  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is titled Tough Love for a very good reason, as things calm down and everything settles, Belladonna confronts her father and learns that pain is sometimes the best teacher.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Tough Love and Lessons Learned<em>

"Why...How?" I murmured as my breathing began to slow.

I sat on the floor still staring at the white coffin with such intensity my eyes began to sting. The blinking away of my tears was the only thing keeping them from drying out.

"I removed your mother's burial from Paris years ago so that she wouldn't.." he paused thinking of his words carefully. "decay...I could easily take care of her here."

He walked over to the coffin and gently slide his fingers under the lid.

"don't!-" I began, he turned with a small smile on his pale lips, then hoisted the coffin door open and adjusted it to it's prop.

"shinigami are surrounded by many corpses on a daily basis, be thankful I took that into consideration by keeping her preserved, now come look at your mother Belladonna" His voice was soft and welcoming.

My shaking fingers curled perfectly into his palm as I grabbed his hand that he extended to me. He pulled me close by his side and we both peered inside;ignoring Sebastian leaving the threw the front entrance to check on his master.

"that's why you were at the cemetery the other night, you went to dig her up?"

He nodded.

She lay in a white plush bed with red rose petals surrounding her. Her long, blonde hair was smoothed with out any knots or uneven curls, her skin looked pale but with a pinkish tint, her lips were full and pink, almost red. Her face was smooth and plump, her thick eye lashes -jet black- looked so delicate. If anyone were to gaze at her they would think she were only sleeping if it not be for her chest wasn't moving. I lightly brushed my finger tips over her hands that were placed one over the other beneath her breast. Then I quickly pulled away reluctantly looking at the hand that touched hers. How much I wished for her to be warm underneath my finger tips.I was so mesmerized by how she looked that I wanted to reach over and shake her, tell her it's time to wake up from her peaceful sleep, lean over her and watch her gentle eyes open-her sapphire gaze falling onto me-her smile as she sees my face...

His bent index finger wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek, my hand caught his before he could finish the motion.

"There is more to this." I whispered.

He nodded solemnly. "come"

He lead me over to the pulpit where he set two thick, black books on the decaying wood. Their titles: Acheron Alexander Neanderthal Montuebellum and Ember-Rose Elizabeth Marie Montuebellum.

"Every persons life is recorded and kept in the form of a book to await the day of judgement, they are called Cinematic records..These are Acheron and Ember's cinematic records"

_Everyone's life in the form of a book, that's highly convenient_

"there is one other thing.." he began.

He left the room and returned rolling in a machine with bulbs, buttons, and a metal coil in the middle.

"I figure the butler has already told you about this one" he commented.

Sebastian did-using that machine Undertaker revived all of those corpses on the Campania voyage.

The voyage! I ran to him my eyes wide as I realized my theories were right! As I gripped onto both his arms in tight desperation, His brows furrowed at the sight of something I hadn't yet realized. He freed my grip of his right arm and swept the hair off my shoulder with the back of his right hand; his green eyes fixed on the two puncture wounds in my neck.

"seems you and the butler have done many other things" he commented in a low, harsh voice as if looking to punish me for it.

I winced, placing my hair back over my shoulder with my eyes low-not wanting to meet his crystallized glare.

"I-"

"you don't have to explain yourself..as of right now there are other things more important" He finished, leaving in an underlining "we WILL talk about it eventually"

I turned grabbing hold of his sleeve, he looked down at it then up at me.

"Undertaker..Tell me you don't plan to-"

"No little one, you are going to do it" he finished placing his hand under my chin.

I released him instantly. "what!"

He pushed the machine up to the alter at the bottom of the stairs then he turned back to the pulpit.

"Belladonna the problem with my bizarre dolls, as you know, was that I could not give them a soul, but now I can..."

"how" I asked still frightened by his words. "Do you even know the risks! people died on that ship! what if that were to happen again?"

I couldn't bear to see Acheron that way, and to fathom my mother being reduced to a flesh eating savage! I erased that horrid thought.

"I can extend the corpses cinematic record with that of another..Ember's for Acheron's or Acheron's for Ember's"

"One for the other?"

"you can only save one of them my love, I'm sorry"

_your sorry! all you can say to me is that your sorry! _

I ran to my brother and laid my hands on his chest, searching his face, but he was already gone. I looked at him then to my mother, then back and forth a few more times. My mind felt like it was falling apart, my heart felt like it jumped into my throat. I released a sound that sounded like a gasp and sigh at the same time. Acheron: My adopted brother that filled the void of a father I never had. Or Ember: My mother who has never had the chance to see my face. I fell back onto my knees and let my face fall into my hands. My shoulders jumped and chest heaved as I wept.

"How could you expect me to choose!..how could you expect me to choose" I whispered.

He knelt down to his knee in front of me and lifted my face in his hand, my tear falling onto his hand.

"I didn't choose for your mother to die, I didn't choose to take her soul, but it was what I had to do. Rules in the Shinigami realm are cruel, they did not care for her or the child she had. If only fate would allow me; I would trade my place with her in a beat of my heart if I could. I'm giving you a choice, give her a new life."

"you wish to undo what you've done" I whispered.

"I wish to give my daughter her mother, is that a crime?"

I looked down at my brother once more and slipped my fingers out from his.

"A crime is to change what Fate has already written"

"although you should know-" he began. "the person who's Cinematic Record is being removed...will cease to exist"

I looked at him with petrified eyes and he began to explain before I could ask him to do so.

"when the records are combined, lets say Acheron's for Ember's, His life will be wiped clean to make room for her extended life to be recorded..they can not co-exist"

I stood and slowly walked over to my mothers coffin, "his body will remain, but there will be no record of him..as goes for her?"

"So you have chosen." Undertaker commented standing to his feet as well.

"yes"

I gripped the prop holding up the coffin lid and removed it, holding onto the door tightly I looked in on her one last time.

"I love you" I whispered, watching as a tear fell from my eye onto her porcelain cheek,and with those few words I closed her casket, never wanting to open it again.

I turned to Undertaker. "do it" I said. He looked at me for a moment in confusion.

"you choose him?" he whispered.

"yes, I've never talked to my mother or heard her voice, though I want to, this is the norm, this is what I grew up with and I shouldn't temper with what has been. But Acheron, I grew up with him, he took care of me, he held me when I woke from nightmares, he helped me deal with grief, he encouraged me to come here and it was not in his fate to die! not to die by Rosetta's hands! he deserves his life that he risked for me.."

"very well" he complied, though internally I could feel his disapproval and a part of me wanted to know why.

He opened my mothers Cinematic Record as he spoke, his long finger nails flipping threw the pages quickly. "I will start by reaping Acheron's soul, I need you to stand here and rip out the last page of your mothers life, I will then connect it to the end of Acheron's"

He then pulled out a pink insert with black carvings and a gold tassel, and placed it at the last page that was written in black ink.

"a death-book mark?" I asked,

"and it's pink isn't that lovely" He grinned, making me giggle.

He moved aside and took my place hurrying down the steps to the machine and turned a couple of knobs. The machine revved up and the bulb at the top began to shine a bright translucent light. The machine sent off a current threw the air that made the hairs on my arms and neck stand up.

"now!" he began to shout as the machine grew louder, a strong wind blew threw the place sending my hair and dress astray. "we must do this quickly! once I connect the two, Acheron's cinematic record will reverse it's self seeing that there is no end, If we do not do it in time his soul transfer into his book!"

He ran to his scythe and picked it up in one swift motion, he stood over Acheron's body and- I shut my eyes tightly at the sound of broken bones, not wanting to see my brother stabbed for the third time. I opened my eyes as he pulled the scythe out of Acheron's chest and with it came a web light cinema scope rapidly unwinding it's self. The pictures displayed his life from the time he was a born till now, and surprisingly I was in it as well: the night I came home from the hospital, us playing together, standing at his fathers funeral, the night I left him standing in our door way as I ventured off to London. I stood amazed that all of this was threw his eyes, Acheron's life as I've never seen it before.

"Belladonna!" Undertaker yelled, I snapped out of my illusion and ripped the page my hand held on to for dear life. Just as before, another thread of records came flooding from the book, and before my eyes laid out my mothers life. The webs played like a movie overseeing every moment of her life from start to finish. I saw her as a blonde haired blue eyed toddler, I saw her as teenager,I saw her dancing at a ball with a brownish-blonde haired man who I've never seen before.

_She is so beautiful, _I thought. She was so full of life, a part of me felt guilty for choosing Acheron over her, not being able to share in this life with her.

I smiled wide as I saw a tall, lean man with long grey hair held my mothers face in his hands; they kissed under the moonlight and then it stripped to white.

"NO!" I yelled looking to Undertaker.

He had connected the strips of cinema and now watched as it reversed back into Acheron. My mothers cinematic Record began to wipe clean, as if some one were pouring acid on it, the scenes burned and dissolved away. Then within a blind of an eye it was gone.

"It is done" Undertaker said, breaking the silence that filled the desolate room.

He stood above Acheron like a mad scientist, waiting patiently for his precious specimen to breath life for the first time. I accompanied him, kneeling by my brothers side anxiously waiting.

"How long are we meant to wait?" I asked as three minutes went by but felt like three hours.

"just a few more minutes"

The clock tower at the top of the Cathedral struck midnight and sent off thunderous vibrations, I covered my ears and shut my eyes as the bell gonged back and forth. The vibrations penetrated my ears profusely and left me feeling a little discombobulated. Then Acheron's back arched as his mouth opened as well as his eyes- he sucked in a loud gasp as if he were only holding his breath. His back hit the ground as he settled. I grabbed his face so that his gaze could focus, his grey eyes looked at me and I knew he had returned.

"Acheron?" I whispered.

He sat up quickly, suddenly alarmed.

"Belladonna! what-what happened to you? what's going on? why are we here?" He glanced around the cathedral warily.

"how?.." I began, I studied him for a moment and realized he honestly had no idea what had happened. I looked around the church and saw that my mother's casket was gone, Rosetta's body as well. I bit my lip in anger-_and so was Undertaker_.

I looked to Acheron and helped him to his feet.

"we must get back to the manor"

"Phantomhives?" he asked.

"yes, you have yet to met the Earl and his butler" I smiled.

"Belladonna,did you ever find your father?" he asked so innocent-like.

"yes" I whispered. "I did"

* * *

><p>"My servants will help you bath and prepare something for you to eat" Ciel said. "we should all have something to eat" he added, rubbing his temples relieved that this whole charade was over.<p>

"Thank you" Acheron nodded, feeling a bit awkward with Maylene, Bard, and Finnian hovering over him. Belladonna smiled and stepped aside while Sebastian stepped forward.

"I'll go start cooking!" Bard said.

"I'll set the table!" Finny coursed.

"ooh I'd scrub him down, yes I would, ooh" Maylene muttered, staring down Acheron with dreamy eyes.

Belladonna giggled,

"Maylene, go help Finny" Sebastian ordered shaking his head.

She left quickly, stumbling over herself to catch up with the other boys.

"This way" Sebastian said, gesturing Acheron towards the west corridor.

"yes" he replied, he hesitated at first. "Belladonna-"

Sebastian, Ciel, and Acheron glanced around the main entrance to see that the girl was gone.

Ciel sighed. "one thing you may or may not know about your sister is that she's always running off to some god forsaken place"

"come on, she'll come back" he finished with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the dusty old building that I felt all to familiar with. I pushed the door open and stepped inside ignoring the coffins blocking my path to his desk. I stood before him even though his back was to me, he lifted a bone shaped cookie to his mouth and took a bite.<p>

"do you want one love? they're very good" his voice almost mocking me.

"you know why I'm here"

He turned in his chair swiftly, "Do I?" he asked, clearly asking a question not meet for me to answer. He cut me off just before I were to reply.

"you've come to tell me that you plan on being a shinigami- death scythe and all, you've come to tell me how foolish I was for keeping the shinigami realm a secret from you, your angered that I never came after you when I abandoned the job! your here to settle something you've kept festering inside you all these years! your here to tell me that your old enough to make your own decisions, your here to tell me that you don't give a damn about all I've done to protect you! is that right!" He was sitting up in his chair now, eyes wide and hands clutched into fists.

"yes! your right!" I replied. "but, neglecting me from my birth right is not protecting me! how am I supposed to make something of myself with you monitoring my every step! maybe it's best that I learn about Shinigami and Demons! maybe I could-"

"judging by you and Sebastian you have already learned all you need to know of Demons!" he scoffed.

"Sebastian and I have nothing to do with you! My love for him!-"

"love? you may love him But, don't dare say your love is returned! he is a demon! They only manipulate and deceive others for their own advantage! Shinigami and Demons share a long and divided history, when one shows a small act of kindness does not change anything!"

"then maybe it's time for change! you say the rules of shinigami are unfair, then I shall alter them! you tried defying them and instead of standing your ground you ran like a coward! now it is my time to finish what you started. And as for Sebastian and I- He kissed me back!"

"Why must you be so stubborn!" he yelled.

"I've learned from the best!" I replied. We were now nose to nose, glaring at each other with intense green eyes, the eyes of Shinigami's.

"I am not your innocent little girl anymore"

"you are so eager to learn, here is lesson number one"

***Narrator POV***

Belladonna catapulted threw the door of the morgue and crashed into the stone wall of a near by building. She collapsed to the ground looking up to see Undertaker running after her with a sotoba in his hands. With only seconds to react she pushed away from the wall, dodging undertakers blow. Undertaker didn't hesitate to redirect his strikes toward Belladonna. She managed to deflect his moves staying light on the balls of her feet but only barley keeping her breath.

"Your quite good at moving away from the blade but lets see what else you can do" Undertaker replied throwing the sotoba into the air. Belladonna jumped and caught it mid air, at precisely the same moment undertaker revealed his death scythe. Belladonna's eyes widened as he lunged at her, she blocked his blade with the metal rod at almost the same equality of strength.

"very good" he commented. He then pushed against her, sending her flying backwards a few yards before quickly getting to her feet. Her weapon sliced threw the air as she began to fight back. Obviously no match for the undertaker was always one step ahead of her. He dodged her swing and with the back of his scythe sent her crashing into a brick wall. Belladonna yelled, her soft voice-harshly echoing threw the alley way. Her eyes wide and she yelped at Undertaker's blade coming towards her before she could even think to move. She shut her eyes desperately, her muscles locking awaiting his final blow.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the tip of the blade only inches from her face. She looked to Undertaker to see his eyes watered. Belladonna looked up at him, accepting defeat. He pulled the scythe away and cautiously stepped forward.

"Belladonna I do this to you because this is how you will be treated when you get there, you will go, and you will learn why it is that I left. Some things you will like and others you will hate, they will teach you to take others lives, to be ruthless, you will like the power you will gain but don't let it over power you. Do you understand?"

"I promise" She replied.

He smiled and handed her his skeleton scythe, she took it and he turned back to his morgue.

"Show them what it means to be a Grim Reaper, it's in your blood after all. Don't hesitate to stop by every once and a while, I'd love to teach you another lesson" he laughed.

A laugh she'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions still unanswered? (hopefully their aren't) But if so fear not! :D I still have something up my sleeve ;)<strong>

**I'm posting this on a whim so I might edit later on.  
><strong>

**R&R! ^_^  
><strong>


	13. Bonus Chapter

**My story broke threw 10,000 views! thank you all so much for reading it! Love you! :) ^_^ Here is sadly the last chapter of Innocence (technically since it's a bonus chapter) I hope you had a good read! -Destiny Italia  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>November 13th, 1889<br>_

_Chapter 13: School Is Now In Session_

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Belladonna!" Maylene, Finny, and Bard chorused.<p>

"thank you, But you guys didn't have to do this..really" Bella smiled.

She sat at the enormous dinning table filled with a bouquet of food and pastries. Her hair was in a long fish tail braid with a small black bow at the end, matching her blue and black dress.

"Of course we do! it's not every day you turn twenty-one!" Bard said. Belladonna laughed.

"your right Bard, did ah, the Earl of Phantomhive have anything to do with this?" She smiled as her gaze followed the pastries to the opposite side of the table where Ciel sat stuffing his face with a strawberry pastry.

"nonsense, it was all their idea.." he blushed. "someone has to eat all this food Sebastian made"

"besides, we have to do something before you leave" Finny added.

Belladonna smiled- her and Acheron were leaving for Paris tomorrow morning, now that everything at Collette's manor has been sorted out and rebuilt, they can return home. Today is her last stay in the Phantomhive manor. After all that has happened, this place seemed like a second home to her, Ciel, Bard, Finny, May, a second family- and Sebastian. She blushed at the thought of his name.

Acheron and Sebastian walked into the dinning hall conversing about something Belladonna didn't really pay attention to. She smiled at seeing her brother smile-his tousled black hair and grey eyes- eyes that didn't seem to be so heavy anymore. Her gaze shifted to Sebastian then, and a strange thought came over her. What is to become of them? Will she ever see him again once she leaves?

Acheron came to her side and opened his arms to her.

"happy birthday Belladonna" He smiled, squeezing her tight to his chest. His gesture seemed happy and relieved everything was some how back to normal, he had his sister again and that's all that mattered.

"thank you" she replied, she looked around at all of her friends.

"come eat! all of you! Sebastian made all of this delicious food! let it not go to waste!" Belladonna exclaimed.

Bard and Finnian didn't think twice about diving into the chocolate birthday cake, with cream cheese frosty and freshly cut strawberries. Maylene taking up the butterscotch ice cream.

Belladonna quietly slide out of her chair, backing away slowly not wanting to draw anyone's attention. Once a good distance away she turned and left the dinning hall, unknowingly catching the eye of certain butler.

**BELLADONNA-**

I stood on the tips of my toes once more and put the black book back in it's rightful place.

"did you finish reading it?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"yes" I replied, turning to face the crooked smirk playing on his lips.

"and what did you discover?"

"Well, I'm not going to die" I replied, twirling my sliver hair waiting patiently for him to reveal it's true meaning.

He stepped forward, catching my breath as he usually does and brushes his finger tips along the base of my neck. My gaze connects with his as my back presses against the book shelf.

He moves in to what seems to be a kiss, and as much as I want to abide, I resist hearing the words of my father like a ringing bell in my head. I move aside and he wavers.

"what am I to you? another pawn? another women to-" my sentence was cut short by his lips pressed against my forehead. I looked up into his seductive red eyes.

"they say the eyes are windows into the soul, though this is true there is also another way. Threw the drawing of blood," His lips twist into a clinical smirk at the sight of my eyes widening.

"I don't wish to take your soul Belladonna" he chuckled. "Though I don't recall ever taking the soul of a shinigami before" He placed his hand on his chin as if delighted by the thought. I lightly pushed his hand away from his face.

"And your point is" I added.

"I only tell you this so that you know that taking a soul is something..intimate, as is giving yourself to someone.."

He stood close to me, our foreheads almost touching. His sudden serious tone almost forcibly making me believe every word he speaks is true. His eyes are low but glow with demonic sincerity. Which eases my discomfort on this tender subject.

"Demons are only intimate in one way, you gave yourself to me, and so this is me in return.. The venom of my blood flows threw your veins"

"humans who have been bitten don't survive because the demon will consume them without a second thought or the blood inside them will kill them."

"So were do we lie? a shinigami and a demon- A shinigami who has been infected by her mortal enemy" I smiled, backing away towards the double doors.

"we both survive and try not to kill each other" He smirked, following after me.

"a love and hate relationship?" I asked.

"those seem to be the best kind" He replied.

My back pressed against the door of the library and this time neither of us hesitated. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands intertwined around my waist. We kissed with restive ferocity that quickly began to unravel. My fingers threaded threw a handful of his silky black hair lightly tugging on the strands. I could feel the corners of his mouth raise against my lips. His arms tightened around me as his teeth bite down onto my bottom lip-

"Sebastian!" His young masters voice echoed threw the walls. "Sebastian!"

We separated with a gasp escaping my lips. "..Ciel" I muttered.

We ran into the dinning hall to see Ciel and his servants were now accompanied by three other people-two of them in black tailored suits and the other wearing familiar red pumps.

"Grell?" I asked.

"Maylene, Bard, Finnian, start cleaning up the silverware.." Ciel ordered.

The three quickly gathered the empty plates and cups and left for the kitchen.

"who are you?" Acheron asked, stepping closer to me protectively.

The man standing amongst them wearing rectangular glasses,black gloves, and slicked back hair stepped forward.

"Hello I am William T. Spears, supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division, you are Belladonna Marie Montuebellum-Eden"

"yes" I replied, my brows furrowed questioningly as to why he used my fathers last name.

"She's cute" The other added. He seemed younger than Grell and William. I looked over to the man with the top half of his hair was blonde while the bottom have black.

"I'm Ronald" he winked. Grell rolled his eyes and William raised his hand silencing anything else the reaper had to say.

"you are here by admitted into the school of Shinigami Training and Reassessment,"

"what?" Acheron and I yelled.

"you can't take her!" he added.

"take me?"

William then pulled out a long pole with sheer clippers. The pole extended and latched onto my wrist.

"Hey! what are you doing?" I yelled struggling as he began to pull me towards him. "My father didn't tell me about any of this!"

I stood before him now as he pulled his weapon aside. Grell and Ronald stepped in closer as well.

"your father has not told you many things, as of right now your first semesters training begins immediately"

I gasped looking deep into his bright green eyes and as soon as I did everything faded to white.

* * *

><p><strong>[update: 518/13, even though part one is completed I would still love to read reviews on what you guys think of this story! It would help with writing the sequel ( Choice number one!) which is still going! check out my page for the link!- Till then!]  
><strong>

**I have two story ideas and eventually I will write both but, I want to know which one my readers would want to read first.**

**1. Belladonna goes to the dispatch society to train as a reaper. She learns all the essentials and such, also she learns why her father left and the rules that made him leave (breaking some rules herself I might add) This story will have Grell, William, Ronald in it, etc. and all that jazz.  
><strong>

**2. I go back into the past and show you how Belladonna's mom and Undertaker met. Undertaker as a young reaper and his relationship with Rosetta. His animosity towards the shinigami dispatch society, Colette and Charlotte. This story will have original characters and kuroshitsuji combined.  
><strong>

**It's up to you! I really don't want to have to choose :/  
><strong>

**R&R! please! :)  
><strong>


End file.
